Non Riesco a Ricordare
by Jadeah
Summary: In a fight with the guards, Ezio seems to have suffered a blow to the head. Confused, and unable to remember who or where he is, he must try and find himself before it's too late. T for swears and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Narrowing his eyes, Ezio watched his target in the streets, carefully preparing his hidden blade for the strike. This should be quick and simple, and he was beginning to wonder why Machiavelli had even sent him on this. _Either he's afraid to do it himself, or he's wasting my time._ He thought.

His target moved into place, now was his time to strike. With a well planned leap, he stroked through the air with such grace as he tackled the man and let his hidden blade impale his throat, earning a harsh gag. "_Requiescat in pace_." He murmed as he shut the man's glazed over eyes.

"Get him!"

He had so little time to react before the flat side of a battle axe was smashed into his back, knocking him forward! He spun around to find four Borgia guard glaring at him, one brute, a couple seekers, and a standard. It should be easy. Jumping up, he slashed one seeker's throat before stabbing the second, then turning to the usual guard as he felt his blade sink through this one's ribs.

In the time he'd turned his back to the brute, the heavily armored man smashed into him with the flat of his axe once more. Finding himself facing up to the sky as the brute got ready to chop him in half! In the nick of time, he rolled out of the way before the brute could correct himself, causing the axe to get stuck in the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Ezio taunted.

"Stronzo!" The brute hissed as he ripped the axe free and swung at Ezio once more, this time gashing the assassin's side.

Grasping the wound, he tried to the fend the guard of with one arm, but proved very ineffective as the brute grabbed him and slammed him to the wall.

"Say goodnight!" He crashed Ezio into the wall again, only this time sure to put as much force as possible to his head. The world suddenly black and escaping him.


	2. Chapter 2

A headache crashed the inner walls of his skull, mouth as dry as... well something bone dry, he wasn't so sure what, a complete stiff soreness rippling through his whole body, and his side burned as if ants were eating away at his flesh. He shut his eyes tighter before openning them, only to find himself looking off into darkness. He sat up slowly and inspected the flaming area, only to see a sticky mess of crimson stained cloth and a gash that had appeared to stop bleeding.

Frowning, he was about to peel the cloth off of his skin, only to feel a harsh sting when he merely touched the area, it wasn't likely he'd be able to remove the stained cloth without tearing flesh off with it and reopening the wound. Though it seemed this small matter only distracted him breifly from his thoughts. _How did I get this? And where am I?_ Another blood chilling question came to his mind, _Who am I?_

At first, he was sure that he could ask someone, but then again, what would they know? They might be just random strangers of no relevence. He'd just have to figure it out on his own. And with much struggle, he hauled himself up to his feet, then almost fell over as the blood all rushed up to his head. _How long had I been laying there? Did _anyone_ try to help me?_

It wasn't long before someone stopped him, some guy with an ivory colored extention on his face, but even still, he could see bright eyes behind the mask. "_Salute_, do you need help with that side of yours?"

The unbalanced man nodded and the masked man helped him to a small table where there were a variety of jars and bottles, as well as a few needles. He shivered at the sharp tip of the objects. _So I'm afraid of sharp objects?_ He wondered as the doctor begun to inspect the wound.

"Do you know how this happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

The man looked up from his side, "Do you know what you were doing prior to the insident prehaps?"

"No. I don't know."

Judging by how the man's eyes shifted behind the mask, he could guess he lowed an eyebrow in question. "Do you know know the date?"

He thought long and hard about it, hoping to stumble on something, but only came short, so he took a guess. "January 5, 1483?"

This only made the doctor's eyes widen in shock, "_Dios mio!_ Do you even know anything?"

"No, _signore_." He answered in a monotone voice.

With a sigh the masked man pulled his hood down and turned his head away, grunting at something as he touched it gently, even still it stung harshly.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

Letting his fingers slide off of his jaw, the doctore, put simply, "There's a pretty large bump. And I can guess a nasty bruise under that hair of yours." He paused a moment before adding, "I'm sure you hit your head on something to cause this amnesia."

He bit the inside of his lip slowly, letting this sink in, though he didn't know how, he'd done something that caused this.

"I guess it's safe to assume that if someone did this to you then they probably took your florins as well." The doctor told him. This only made him curious, so he patted his noninjuried side for something, and smiled sheepishly when he heard a small jingle.

"No, I think I still have money." He chuckled.

He could guess the doctor smiled in amusement, "If someone did do this to you, they aren't very bright, or are generous."

"Maybe so." He pulled the small pouch off his belt and asked, "So about this wound_."

"Keep your money," The masked man told him as he push his hand back to him. "I won't charge you for this, seeing you'll probably need it later."

Slightly shocked at this he nodded, "_Gazie_, but why would you_?"

"Let's just say that I've suffered from the same situation." The doctor told him as he took a pair of sissiors and started to cut the fabric around the wound so it could be removed easier. With care, the mess of stained fabric was lifted, only slightly opening the gash. It was then that the doctor cleaned it and pulled out one of the needles, he shrunk away from it.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be careful, alright?"

He nodded, allowing the man to sew the wound shut. Though it stung, it was probably better off than before. It was then bandaged afterwards.

"_Bene_, do you have anywhere to stay for the night?"

It was just a stupid question, he didn't _know_ where he could stay for the night to begin with. Though his, what-the-hell-do-you-think-idiot look spoke his words for him.

"Right, sorry. If you'd like, you can stay with me, I honestly don't mind at all."

Nodding slowly, he made no attempt to argue. It'd be better that he stayed with the doctor than on the streets anyways. Besides, he'd probably wake up tomorrow and remember himself anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at this doctor's house, he wasn't surprised by the small size and the appear of the district itself. Though he was caught off guard when the man, who'd removed his mask not long after starting to walk home, opened the door only to have his leg hugged by a little boy. A girl who appeared about fourteen stood in the doorway smiling at the doctor as he pulled the boy up in his arms.

"Father, who's that man?" The boy chirped as his light blue eyes fell on him.

The girl added in, "Yeah, is he a friend of yours?"

The doctor placed the boy back down and pulled him towards the two children. "Mia, Nico, this is one of my clients."

"What's his name?" The boy asked.

"Why did you take him home with you?" The girl questioned flatly.

He only casted his children a warm smile, "I don't know his name, nor does he. I'm only letting him stay the night because he has no where he can stay."

There was a chuckle and a slender woman brushed past the girl, who he was guessing was Mia. "You've always have been a gentleman haven't you, Agnolo."

"And is that so bad, Lilianna?" He asked teasingly. He turned back to him, "Right, these two are my son and daughter, and the beautiful woman is my wife."

"_Si_, I think I could already guess." He told him.

With a smile, Agnolo led him inside, the two children right behind him. By now, he had begun to take a better look at them all. Agnolo was really a dark brown haired man, a few whinkles of age creased under his blue eyes. Lilianna was a bit younger, her skin a bit darker as well as her hair being a silky black. Her eyes dark as coal. Mia was like a younger version, the only difference being a scar from her earlobe to her chin, he did not know why. And finally Nico was much similar to his father, just that his hair was black like his mother's.

It was soon after dinner that he was told to make himself comfortable on a chair for the night. Not making any arguement over the matter, he got himself in a good position, his head slightly tilted back, and felt sleep take him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"_Si_!"

"But he was there?"

"Yes he was! And this is _Ezio_ we're talking about!"

Sighing, Annette pinched the bridge of her nose, il mentore hadn't returned from the assignment Machiavelli had sent him on. Now he was missing. He'd promised to be back before it got too long, and that if it were past midnight then they could start to worry. Well, he still wasn't back, and it had to be one in the morning. So here Luca was telling her that he'd seen Ezio with a doctor.

"I know he has a tendancy to, er, get in trouble with the guards, but still. Why didn't you comfront him?" She questioned.

"The _doctore_ was stitching something up." Luca explained. "I didn't want to distract him."

Groaning as she tried even harder to ease the migraine that threatened to split her skull apart, she massaged her temples. "We still need him. If Cesare is allowed to regain his support from those Cardinals, we're all in trouble. And he's the only one we know that can work the damned Apple that is on our side."

"Like I don't know that?" Luca hissed. "All I know is that he was getting stitched up at a doctor in the Antico district. That isn't suspitious at all, is it?"

"No. But you should have tried to talk to him." Annette pointed out.

"Maybe I should have, but that's the past," He told her. "I'm sure he'll be back really soon anyways."

Annette growled as she spat lowly, "If it turns out that something is actually wrong with him that we didn't know because of your shyness, then I'll assure that you'll never have a child as long as you live."

Slowly and nervously, Luca stepped away, his legs moving in such a way to protect what little he probably had as he made his way to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up the next morning to find himself still at square one and still clueless to anything prior to his waking up with the gash and bruised skull. It annoyed him, and he wished he could rip down this curtain blocking him from his memories. For all he knew, he could be missing something important. Or he himself could be important. _Urgh... what are the odds of that?_ He thought grimmly as he pulled up to his feet.

He stepped around to test his legs, though his knees threatened to buckle beneath him, they seemed stable enough to walk around for a little bit.

The scent of bread hit his nose, and he stepped to the dining room to see Lilianna placing said food down on the table next to a glass container. She looked up and kindly smiled, "Well good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"_Si_," He answered.

Nodding her acknologement of his answer, she then asked, "And how's your head? Is anything starting to come back at all?"

"No." He replied, letting the dissapointment show on his face.

She sighed her chuckle, "Well I'm sure you'll remember something soon. Why not you go wash your face, I have to get Mia and Nico up for breakfast."

"And where's Agnolo?" He asked.

"He's already left for work," She explained. "Though he did check your side before leaving."

It was hard to force the sense of violation away at the thought of some man touching him in his sleep, but then again, he was also trying to see that he was healing. But damn, he could have woke him up first!

With a nod, he looked around, then she pointed to a bowl and a wooden bucket. "Just fill the bowl up with a little bit of water and wash up."

He couldn't help the embarrassed smile playing on his face before it was replaced by the uh-I-knew-that look. Lilianna merely laughed in a joking and light hearted away.

When he got the water he'd need, he walked out of the room and placed it down on a table, dipping his hands in to scoop some of the cool water up, droplets dribbling from the crack between his hands as he brought his face down into it.

Before he could scoop up some more, he found himself staring down at his reflection. Somewhat surprised about how different he looked in contrast to the doctor and his family. He had a tan, as opposed to the heavily freckled Agnolo and Nico. There was a scar that split a beard on his face on the left side of his lips. His eyes were a piercing gold. And his hair was dark brown and tied back in an unneat ponytail which only his bangs, which hung at the sides of his face, were able to escape being encluded in the ponytail.

His eyes widened as something raced through his mind.

_He was staring into a mirror, he was younger, and tying back his hair with a deep red strip of fabric. The scar wasn't there, clearly this was before it was recieved. But another boy, who looked quite a bit similar, put an arm over his shoulder smiling._

_"Fredrico, what is it now?" He asked stubbornly._

_The boy, Fredrico, casted a taunting grin through the mirror as he answered, "What? My little brother thinks he owns the bedroom now?"_

_"Could you at least get off of me?" He growled._

_Fredrico laughed, "And what would be the fun in that?"_

_"I swear to god, one of these days you'll think twice before you start doing this crap." He grumbled._

_His older brother then rung an arm around him and pressed his knuckles to his head as he gave him a noogie, "And you know as well as I do that you still need me."_

_"Let me go!" He gagged as he grabbed at his arm, trying to get air._

_"Fredrico!" A woman stepped in, her dark hair tied back in a loose bun. She clearly was much older than them. "Will you let go of him already? I'm sure you'll pull out all his hair at this rate, and then some."_

_Grunting his disagreement, Fredrico let him go. "Sorry mother."_

He didn't realize that he'd slumped to the floor during the brief flashback, nor did he notice that Lilianna was staring at him. She helped him up and sat him down carefully.

"Are you alright? What happened?" She questioned.

Taking a shakey breath, as he was still in shock, he told her what he'd seen. She listened with complete interest.

"But you didn't hear anything about your name at all." She concluded.

He shook his head.

"Well do you think you'd be able to remember the woman's face if you saw it again?" She asked.

He nodded. "I believe so. She looked very distinctive."

She smiled. "Then I'll help you find her. She might be able to help you more than Agnolo and I."

"_Gazie_, I can't thank you enough for what you're doing." He told her.

She patted his shoulder lightly as she answered, "My husband went through the same thing. And I'll help anyone who suffers from it as well." With a loose hug, she helped him up and they went back to the dining room, where Mia and Nico were already eating.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Cazzo_, where could he be?" Luca cursed from the rooftops. Annette was perched next to him as they stared down at the streets. "He could be anyone of these people."

"Machiavelli is going to kill us for losing _il mentore_." Annette murmered as she pushed some blond strans of hair from her face. "All because you should have talked to him to begin with."

Luca turned to her, his face reddening, "I didn't think he'd vanish! And he's got to be somewhere! It's not like he could have dissapeared off the face of the Earth!"

"No." Annette agreed shaking her head. "He's just dead is all."

He felt his anxiety begin to sky rocket, what if she was right? What if he was dead? It'd be his fault entirely! The sudden image of coming across his mentor's corpes made a sickly vile start to rise, only to be forced back down again. They had to find him. Ezio had to be alive!

* * *

><p>It was shortly after breakfast, when he was about to step outside, that Lilianna stopped him. "You aren't going out in that." She stated flatly as she pointed to his clothes. He looked down at the white and red robes, they were torn in some places, covered in grim, and still there was blood stains. In short, it looked like he was just run over by a few horses.<p>

"We'll see if we can find you something a little more decent." She told him. Though he couldn't reject her demand that he wear something less... to put it simple, abused. He didn't truely want to put on all new clothes entirely. With a slow nod, he agreed to it, dispite his nagging thoughts.

She let him to a bedroom where she dug around a waredrobe, pulling out a simple white shirt and a pair of dark brown trousers, then finally a cloak. She handed them to him, earning his question, "Are you sure Agnolo won't mind me using his clothes?"

She blinked, "What? No, these are Agnolo's. They were my brother's." Before he could ask, she explained simply, "He was murdered by a guard without reason."

His breath caught as another scene played through his head.

_He was clinging to the wall of a tower, a man inside was looking from prison bars. "Father! what happened?" He whispered._

_"Took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright." His father answered. "What of your mother and sister?"_

_"Safe now." He assured._

_"Annetta took them?" His father guessed._

_"Yes... Wait, you knew this would happen?" He questioned._

_"Not the way it did... and not this soon. It doesn't matter now." His father sighed as he started to slink away from the bars._

_"What do you mean?" He questioned. "Explain!"_

_"There's no time!" He responded. "Now listen closely: Return to the house. Inside my office is a hidden door. Use your talent to find it. Beyond is a chest. Take EVERYTHING you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes" He answered with a nod._

_"Good. Among the contents is a letter- and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning." He told him._

_"The Gonfaloniere. I remember." He assured. "Now please - tell me what's happening. Are the Pazzi behind this? There was note in the pigeon coop, it sai-."_

_There was a slam that drew his father's attention a moment before he looked back to him. "Go Ezio!" His father ordered quietly. "Go now!"_

He was given very little time to recover before another struck through his mind.

_A crowd was cheering at a plum__p man who stood on the gallows in front of three other people with nooses around their necks. Two he remembered as Fredrico and his father, who glared feircely at the noble who stood in front of him. The last was a little boy, his eyes wide with fear, and sick pale. All three held a strong resemblence to one another._

_Here he stood, dressed in white robes and a sword strapped to his side. He had to try and save his _

_"Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason." He started to step towards them. "Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"_

_"Yes! The documents that were delivered to you last night!" His father responded, voice lined with vemon and rage._

_This man, who he was now guessing was Uberto, turned away. "I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents."_

_Fists clenched, he shouted out from the back of the crowd, "He's lying!" But as his voice was lost in the sea of many spectators, he begun to push his way forward. "I need to get closer." He told himself._

_"In the adsence of any compelling evidence to the contrary. I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to DEATH." He hissed that last word as if he wer a serpant, preparing to bite into a mouse._

_"YOU are a traitor, Uberto- And one of THEM! You may take our lives this day- but WE WILL have yours in return! I swear it! We wil-!" The word was ended as the trap door opened, and they fell through, their death brought upon them. He could only feel pure hatred towards Uberto as he seemed to cast a grin of pure pleasure._

_The moment of hate was replaced with another mix of emotions, fear, horror, greif, anguish... He could only voice them as he screamed, "FATHER!" He now pushed through the crowd, not caring who he knocked out of the way._

_"There! Grab the boy! He is one of them!" Uberto demaned as he pointed down at him. As he finished his words, hands grabbed him, pulling him backwards._

_"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He swore as he fought against the grip of the two guards. He knocked them off, only hear Uberto cast another order for his arrest. As more appeared, he couldn't hld back to pure animal like instints, fight or flight? His sword was drawn, ready as he'd ever be. But the heavily armored men approaching were more than a better match than him. His sword knocked form his hands in one mere sweep._

_"Abbattetelo." Uberto ordered lowly._

_Heart pounding, he could barely hear one man say to him, "You'd better run boy. And fast!" He took off, trying to escape the guards as he lept up onto the rooftops using the crates like steps, he had to get out of there! He had to!_

His mouth dry when everything came back to the present, he was trembling, fear and greif still clinging onto him. He felt every part of him shaking as he tried to take a breath. Lilianna had her hands firmly on his shoulders, he didn't even notice the tears that had begun to roll down his eyes.

"What did you see?" She asked him gently.

He rested his head in his hands as he tried to find the words to discribe what he'd just remembered. Would all of these flashback be this painful to watch? With hesitation, he started to tell her about the two memories, she nodded with understanding.

"It's alright," She told him as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, almost as if he were her own child. She was here, whiping his tears and telling him that everything was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Luca sighed as he came to the door of Machiavelli's house, he'd find out sooner or later. And as he saw it, he'd rather loose a finger now than loose a whole hand later. Taking a breath, he knocked on the dark wooden door, it didn't take long for the philosopher to answer.

He eyed him with mere curiousity for a moment before asking, "Now why is one of Ezio's recruits here?"

His heart stopped, his mind racing and about to explode as he searched for the words.

"Well, come on, out with it." Machiavelli told him.

After building all the mental strength as he could muster on the way here, he felt it all melt under his stare. With every last drop of bravory he could gather, he told him, "_Il mentore_ has gone missing."

The writer's eyes flashed as he exclaimed in a whisper, "What?"

"He never ret-."

"_Basta_, we'll talk inside, if any of those Borgia guards happen to hear us then the plans will be useless." He told him as he led him inside. "Now I want to hear it from the beginning." He told him as he closed the door.

"He was out on a mission you sent him on," Luca found himself choking out every word now, forcing his voice to hold calm. "I saw he at one of the doctors. But he never returned to the hide out afterwards!"

"Are you sure he isn't just going off on another mission?" He asked.

"No, he said he'd be back by midnight. He never returned!"

"_Cazzo_." He cursed to himself. "We'll have to look for him then. We can't let anything happen to him."

"I know, _Ser_ Machiavelli."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be alright with finding your mother?" Lilianna asked as she pulled her arms off of him. He shook his head slowly, whipping his eyes dry. "Alright. We can stay here and see if there was anything we can find out about those flashbacks of yours."<p>

He didn't reply, he only followed her until she turned back to him and told him, "Please, why not you go change. We'll talk in the dining room."

Nodding, he let her close the door and he started to pull the tattered robes off. Though he put his boots and some sort of wrist gardment to the side, he put the rest somewhere he could find them so he could wash them. He was somewhat relieved to get into the clean change of clothes. He pulled his boots back on, and pulled the wrist gardment back on.

Something he did though by acident caused a blade to extend form the wrist gardment! Surprising him as he studied it a moment.

_"There it's finished!"_

_Sleep still hazing his mind as he asked, "Hmm? What's finished?"_

_"The blade," A man in front of him told him, holding that wrist gardment out to him. "I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do."_

_He was about to hand it to him, when he pulled it away again. "Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger."_

_Narrowing his eyes he asked, "Really?"_

_"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the 'commitment' of whoever wields it." The blond haired man explained as he took out a butcher knife._

_With a nervous sighed he held his ring finger out on the table, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see, "Bene, do it quickly."_

_He heard a chop and snapped his eyes open to see the knife wedged into the table not far from his finger. The blond chuckled was he explained, "I was only having fun, Ezio! Though the blade once required a sacrific, it's been modified. You can keep your finger." He handed the gardment to him, and he slipped it on, beginning to test it._

_"Incredible." He noted as it seemed to slide out so smoothly._

He shook his head to clear it from the departing memory. _So this is a weapon? Am I a killer?_ And that name. "Ezio". That blond man as well as his father had called him that. _Is it my name?_

He walked out to the dining room, when he saw Lilianna look up as he entered, he could tell she was eager to unravel this mystery of his past. Mia was reading a book to Nico.

"She can read?" He asked.

Lilianna nodded. "_Si_, Agnolo taught her when she was much younger." She then guestered to a chair, "Well, don't just stand there, sit."

He made no arguements about it and seated himself on the wooden chair.

"So, about these flashbacks." Lilianna brought back up. "You said you saw some man in one? You heard his name, right?"

"Yes, I did. I called him 'father' in the memory." He told her.

"And in the execustion, you said that you heard his name." She mentioned.

He nodded, trying to force the greif away. "Yes, a man who accused him called him Giovanni Auditore." After a moment he asked. "Are you familiar with that name by any chance?"

She shook her head, "No. I never heard of anyone by that name."

"And, there was something I saw while getting dressed." He brought up.

Eyes sparkling with curiousity, Lilianna asked, "What? Did it give you any more imformation?"

He nodded. "It was me getting this_." He lifted his arm to present the wrist garment he had on. "A blond man gave it to me. He called me 'Ezio'. My father had as well when I spoke with him through the window."

She smiled. "I think we've found your name." With a light hearted laugh, she added, "Ezio Auditore."

He didn't bat an eye, "By any chance are you familiar with _that_ name?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "Not truely. I don't think I've heard of it before, or if I did then it was a long time ago. I don't leave the house much."

"I understand."

She patted his shoulder, "Well, Ezio, looks like we've found your name. That's something."


	7. Chapter 7

"But why do you need me to help you explain what happened?"

"You're not nosing your way out of it."

"But I don't _have_ to be here! You can tell them on your own!"

"Luca, if you don't stop you complaining, I swear that I'll cut out that tongue of yours."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Just be quiet, _stronzo_."

"It takes one to know one."

Machiavelli wretched Luca forward, not letting his forearm go for one second. "Quit sparring with me. You should have done what was needed of you to begin with! But here we are, because of your mistake!"

Luca smirked at how the man was clearly angered by him, though he didn't know how he could find it amusing, he should have been terrified. If Machiavelli were to attack him, it'd be all too clear of the outcome. It would be better for his phyical health if he didn't test the man. "Alright. Fine. I'll tell them."

"Glad you see it my way." Machiavelli replied in such a tone that told him that he couldn't go back now. WIth a sigh, Luca followed the man to the bruffel where Claudia was running the courteasans, she and Ezio's mother had every right to know his dissapearence.

Knocking on the door before he came in, his mentor led the recruit inside. Not even batting an eye to the the whores that were aorund the bruffle, he had to hand it to him with self control. Because, to be honest, seeing these women in these dresses and this close to him was seriously beinging to to get to him. May he could_.

"Maria Auditore." Machiavelli greeted calmly, he just realized that while he was staring at the womens' boobs, the older man had already confronted Ezio's mother. He touched below his nose to be sure that he didn't have a nose bleed before scrambling up to join them.

Maria nodded her greeting, "_Messer_ Machiavelli. Things are well I hope."

The man looked down a moment before pushing Luca up to his side. "We have news about Ezio."

She raised an eyebrow, clearly already taking a guess before he could explain farther.

"He's gone missing." Luca told her, trying to look at anywhere but her face.

Claudia walked over. "Mother, what is it?" He just noticed now that Maria had her hand over her eyes as her face turned away.

"Ezio. He- he's dissapeared." She whispered.

The madiam blinked in surprise, then her face grimmed. He was sure she'd leave to sulk or something until there was a burning light that sparked in ehr eyes. Of anger? He couldn't tell. "Then I'll find him."

"Claudia, no. The recruits are already searching." Machiavelli told her.

"He's my brother! Why come here to tell me if you knew I'd search when you don't want me to?" She hissed.

"Ezio wouldn't want you to worry." Machiavelli told her.

"Ezio is my brother! I should know more about him than you!" She snapped, then stormed up the stairs, slamming a door behind her. Luca only watched with mouth agate, he had expected such a reaction but nothing this serious.

Maria looked up, the strain on her face give away that she was forcing back tears. "Find him. Find him as soon as you can."

Machiavelli nodded.

"If you don't," Her tone dropped to dead serious. "then I will."

* * *

><p><em>He creeped through the crowd, eyes locked on Uberto, he'd kill him. He'd kill him.<em>

_"_You_?" His voice was lined in pure horror, but he had no time to finish any sentence as he jammed the wrist blade into him as many times as he could trying to kill him!_

He woke with a shuttering gasp, the stench of blood still seemed to lurk from the haze of his nightmare. His breath coming out in short ragged pants. By now, he'd been given a few blankets and was made a place to sleep in Nico and Mia's bedroom. But he couldn't hear their quiet breathing over the blood rushing in his ears and his heart slamming in his chest.

He pressed his lips hard against each other, realizing he was sleeping in a puddle of his own sweat.

"Ezio?" He could tell it was Mia, what was she still doing up? "What's wrong?"

He could hear the slight sound of her footsteps as she came closer, and could barely see her face near his as she sat down beside him. He only shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."

"I heard you shouting something in your sleep, now what is it?"

He put his head in his palms as he sighed. "I-I saw myself killing someone."

Mia didn't bat an eyelash. "And the guards do it frequently, what makes it so special that you do?"

"It was some man." He told her. "I don't know of murder. I don't know why I would." As he said those words, he now could see how life had begun to make no sense, that maybe it wasn't worth living in. He didn't know himself anyways. He could block out those memories, he could keep from feeling the pain for greif and fear. If this was the existence he led before whatever caused his lose of memory, a cold, heartless killer, he didn't want to life. He didn't want the world in his life anymore. He could hide away where his memories wouldn't reach him. Away in the dark.

He stood up and grabbed the shirt as well as his boots and the wrist gardment, heading towards the window.

"Ezio? Where are you going?"

He didn't answer her, he only unlatched the window and jumped out, only falling a few feet before hitting the ground. He then ran as he did some of the buttons of the shirt and pulled the wrist gardment on, tripping to pull on the boots. He could run as far away from his problems, he could escape them in the darkness.

"EZIO!" Mia called to him from the window, but he tuned her out of his mind, he'd find his own way now. No one desirved to displeasure of hording a murder in their home, this was doing Agnolo and his family a favor!

**Just wanna give a big thanks to SkyEra for all the help she's been giving me! Honestly, if it weren't for her advice and all, I probably would have seriously done something stupid. *glances back at Ezio's meltdown*, yup, nothing wrong here.**


	8. Chapter 8

Claudia sheathed a dagger to her belt, she would find Ezio one way or another. Nothing Machiavelli said would stop her. "I'm not defenceless. Ezio would know."

"No, you're not."

Claudia turned around and faced her mother standing in the doorway. She seemed so much older now than what she remembered. "I'm sorry, mother. But I can't just sit here worrying."

Maria smiled. "Who said I'd stop you?"

Blinking in surprise at her she asked, "So you're going to let me?"

Her mother nodded, "I know you're capible. Machiavelli may hate to admit it, but you're an assassin, just as Ezio and he are. And as I am." She came closer and put her hands on her shoulders. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Claudia assured as she hugged her mother. "And I'll be back as soon as I can. Please, try not to make anyone suspitious because of my absence. And send someone to let me know if Ezio turns up."

"I will." Maria told her.

Claudia casted her a smile and walked to the window, opening it and stepping out as she jumped from the window sill, mimicing her brother form memory of seeing him preform these leaps of faith. And partly trying to redo what she'd done when she was made an assassin herself. She landed in the haystack below and climbed out, on the search of her brother now.

* * *

><p>"And now he's missing." Luca concluded to La Volpe. Telling these people what had happened had become easier. The last one he'd have to speak to would be Bartolomeo. But he was more than sure that he'd be willing to search for a friend.<p>

La Volpe looked down to the his feet before meeting Machiavelli eye to eye. "I'll have my thieves search for him."

"_Bene_." Machiavelli replied. "I'm going to let the mercinaries know then send the assassins out to search."

Though Luca couldn't be sure, there was a hint of apology in the master theif's violet eyes. "Then it's settled, we begin searching."

"Another thing." Machiavelli added.

"_Si_?"

"Claudia seems reluctent to let us handle this matter." He explained. "If you see her looking around for him as well, try talking some sense into her."

"Why?" La Volpe asked. "It only means another set of eyes to look for him."

"And what would Ezio do to us if he knew that we let his sister run into danger?" Machiavelli countered. "I'd rather not be sent to an early grave because she's hurt by someone looking when we could have prevented it."

La Volpe dismissed this. "You might be afraid of him, but I can outrun him."

Luca stiffled a chuckle at the underlying insult. But Machiavelli seemed to find it less than humarous.

"The blame goes on you then if she is killed."

"Ezio admitted himself, she is strong and dependable. We shouldn't have to worry." La Volpe noted.

* * *

><p>He found himself sitting in an alley, his arms hugging his knees as rain started to fall, slowly dampening his clothes. He could care less though. He didn't desirve any shelter, and he knew that he could escape the now soggy clothes that clug to his body in the depths of his mind. Nothing would bother him there. Nothing would hurt him. And nothing would show to him another victim's life he took.<p>

Besides, he was a wanted criminal anyways. What difference would it make if he was taken, he should be thown in jail. He'd seen the poster demanding his head, he heard what those heralds had said about him. He was a killer, a cold hearted murderer with no soul. But yet, here he was feeling guilty about it.

_No. I probably didn't feel guilty about the men I've slaughtered. I probably laughed about it._

He shivered, now soaked to the bone, he still sat there, tracing a picture through the mud with his finger. He didn't know what. Some symbol. Like an unfinished triangle or an upside down V or something with a line on the bottom. He wasn't sure, but he felt he should have reconized it from somewhere. But he didn't know where he would have seen it before.

_Wait a minute, didn't that wrist gardment have one?_

He turned his forearm over to show the pattern and sure enough it was there. He could be sure that it was just some pattern on his gear, but it felt like it was more than that. Like it meant something. _The mark of a murderer?_

That had to of been it, just some stupid icon for a killer. It clearly suited him. Now sighing, he brought himself as close into the corner as he could and tried to cover his head as much as he could, now regreting leaving the cloak behind. He curled up on the cobblestone ground, bringing himself to be as small as possible to bring warmth his drenched and freezing limbs. The darkness consuming him, though he did not sleep. He willed himself from his dreams. He did not want to know what other horrible things he did.


	9. Chapter 9

"So that means we have to look for him." Bartolomeo finished before Luca could.

Machiavelli nodded. "_Si_, can your mercenaries search for him?"

"Easily." He told him. "And we will."

"_Bene_, I'm sending the recruits out as well and La Volpe has his thieves."

Bartolomeo raised an eyebrow, he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, "Did you let his family know?"

"Yes we did," Machiavelli answered. "But Claudia seems reluctant to let us handle this without her. Maria is letting the courteasans know so they can keep an eye out."

"So that's one more group of eyes searching."

"Yes, but if you find Claudia, try to convince her to let us handle it."

The larger man shook his head. "No. Ezio sees skill in her, and that she can take care of herself, we shouldn't treat her like a child. She is an assassin."

Machiavelli grunted. "La Volpe saw things the same way." He turned to leave, casting Bartolomeo one more glance. "If anything is to happen to Claudia, Ezio will surely have our heads for it."

"You talk of him like he's a murderer." Luca came in.

The philosopher glared down at him, making him feel only a centimeter tall. "He's more protective of his family, and that is just fact."

We walked outside and mounted our horses, I tried to ignore the wet saddle from the rain that had come down during our ride form the thieves guid to the barracks. "Why? Did something happen?"

Machiavelli looked down at the reins, and sighed, "His father and brothers were hung without reason. And the documents he'd given to the procecuter, Uberto, they were ignored purposely so that there would be no evidence that the Auditores were innocent."

"Innocent of what?"

"Treason."

The word seemed to bring a silence over them like a fog. Luca tried to distract himself by looking at the misty sunrise, and the light pastels of early morning. But just thinking about this being something his mentor went through seemed unnerving.

* * *

><p>Soreness was all that seemed to greet him as he brought himself to see what was going on around him, he was drenched, cold, congested, and a little bit hungry -though that was his least consern for the time being-. None of that mattered.<p>

His nose inched a moment, then he sneezed, proving his guess that he'd grown ill from "sleeping" in the rain. To warm himself, he had curled himself up so that his limbs would be as close to his body as possible, it sort of worked.

The spash of a puddle brought his attention to his surrounding and not his fevered body. He could see a figure walking towards him. Three. Before he had time to decide whether he could run or not, one kicked him in the stomach.

_Not friendly, better to run_ _then!_ His insticts were screaming, but his stiff legs and arms were still so heavy, there was not much possiblity that he'd be able to pull himself up. Still trying, he moved a weakened arm to support him as he pushed off the ground.

Just as he was about to stand, one of these people grabbed his shirt collar, slamming him to the wall. "Look what we've got. Cesare will be pleased to see this."

_Cesare?_ He thought. The name was familiar, he didn't know where or who, but he thought he'd heard it somewhere. Was he the good guy? Is he the leader of this place, and he's just looking for his arrest or something?

_Can't run!_ A voice in his head was yelling. _Fight!_

"Look, he's too scared to move." One of the men laughed. "It's almost pathetic to see the 'great' Ezio Auditore coware like this!"

He shut his eyes tight, trying to think, he had to get out of their hold, he had to defend himself. _The blade!_ He activated the wrist blade and jammed it into the man's ribs, tearing it out as the hold lessened.

"Kill him!"

One of them, holding a sword, slashed down on him as he scrambled on trembling legs. He turned as the edge of the blade sliced through his shoulder, making him cry out in agony as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. Whipping his wrist out, he felt the tip of his blade hit something and drag through, an unsettling gurgle made him freeze. On the ground, he found one of the men with a cut through his throat!

Suddenly sickened from the sight of watching him bleed out over the cobblestone, he bolted out of the alleyway, needing to run as far away as he could get. He had to get away from them, he had to find somewhere safe. Somewhere he could hide away.

He found a new hiding spot, a hole in the wall of a building brought him to a small abandoned room. There he found a corner and sat there, gripping his wound, tears threatening to escape. He'd killed two men, with no intent but his own survival. He was no better than an animal. He had fought off of pure instints alone, it was either his life or theirs. But clearly it would be theirs that would be lost for now.

A single tear managed to break, rolling down his cheek and staining his sleeve.

_"It's alright, Petruccio, I'm here."_

_He was sitting on a bed and had a little child hugging him, a flash momentarily brightened the room, then a deathening clash of thunder followed._

_'It's just a storm." He assured the child._

_The boy looked up, similar golden eyes behind dark brown bangs gleamed at him. "I know, brother."_

_He smiled a little and tussled his hair, "And I won't let anything happen to you as long as I can help it."_

_"And Claudia?"_

_"And Claudia."_

That boy, he reconized him from the execution, he didn't keep his promise. He only let him down. He let his little brother down. And he suffered for his negligence.


	10. Chapter 10

"Maria, what brings you here?"

"Leonardo. I have some news, I don't know how you'll handle it."

The artist knitted his eyebrows as he replaced his paint brush and took a colorfully stained cloth to whip his hands clean. "What do you mean?"

That look in his eyes, just so clueless and dismissive. Would the news of her son change it? Maria took a breath to be sure her voice was steady. "It's Ezio. He's vanished."

Leonardo stared with uder shock on his face, his hands didn't move a muscule as soon as the last word escaped her lips. A moment later, he looked down to the floor and put the cloth on the table as he sighed, "Are you sure that he didn't go on any missions?"

Maria nodded. "All I know is that he had told his recruits that he'd return to the hideout by midnight after he finished Machiavelli's assignment. And one of the recruits told me he saw him with a doctor that night, but no one had seen him since that."

Pulling her into a gentle hug, Leonardo was only trying to comfort her. "I'm sure he'll be alright. Is anyone looking?"

Breaking out of the hug, Maria answered, "Yes. Machiavelli was going to tell La Volpe and Bartolomeo, and he has the recruits looking. And. Well, Claudia is also searching. She doesn't want to leaving this in his own hands."

"And if she does find him then they'll all be proven wrong." Leonardo chuckled softly. "_Cercate di non preoccuparsi __troppo_, I'm certain he's alright."

* * *

><p>Claudia sat herself down on a bench, she could hear the guards talking but she had to find a place to hide in order to listen in. You know, hanging over their shoulders and making it obvious will get you killed and all.<p>

"That coward just ran away after that. Two dead because of him!"

"And he let you live?"

"He just ran. I don't know why."

"Maybe you scared him shitless."

"Then wait until Cesare gets his hands on him."

She clenched her fist, resisting the urge to walk up, break their noses and leave with them gripping themselves in pain. _They'll regret talking about my brother that way. They'll be sorry_.

When she had heard enough of what she needed, she stood up and started to walk around, looking into crowds to see if she'd find him. "And they said the Antico district. He couldn't have gone that far." She thought aloud. Already beginning to look around, she only looked for any sign that her brother was there. If not, then she'd be better off asking someone, and that probably wouldn't go over well.

Another voice seemed to hit her ears, "You should have seen it, he was running like there was an entire army behind him."

"Well where exactly was he going?"

"Not sure, towards some abandomed building not too far from here."

She smiled to herself, clearly if any of the thieves, mercenaries, or assassin recruit had any brains, they'd of been evesdropping like she had. It's already gotten her this far, why abandon such a fool proof stratigy? Score one Claudia, Machiavelli zero. How dumb would they have to be? Pretty stupid to neglect their ears, even the corteasans had enough sense to listen in on others. _It must be a guy thing_.

Before long, she found herself staring at the crumbled wall of a building, and she pulled herself through the crack, amazed by the ubseen darkness. It took a moment for her eyes to ajust, and just as soon as they did, she started to look through the room.

There, huddled up in a far corner, she found someone. "Is that you, Ezio?" She whispered.

A pair of golden eyes fixed on her, wide and alarmed, the only thing she saw in them was fear and alarm. Her eyes came to his shoulder, a gash which he'd been keeping a hand on had stained his shirt crimson. She was about to take his hand off to get a better look when he turned the shoulder away and sneered at her.

Just the way his chest rose and fell, the dark circles under his eyes, and the clear fatigue strickening his movements told her of his exhaustion. Why hadn't he slept? Was he on the run from the guards? If so then why was he hiding in here?

"Ezio, it's me, Claudia."

His glare didn't lessen, it only seemed to be more desperate, like he was willing her to leave. His eyes locked onto the crack in the wall, and with a single move, he whipped around her and plundged out the opening. Managing to escape her as she ludged after him.

"Ezio! Wait! What's gotten into you?" She called.

* * *

><p>He wouldn't stopped running, he had to escape her, if they were trying to comfont them then he feared having to take their life. He didn't want to see another person die like that guard in the alleyway. It was all of the sudden that he was tackled over! He hit the dirt on his bad arm, making him gasp at the pain.<p>

"Ezio! There you are-!"

He kicked out form under this person, not wanting to hear the rest, he had to run, he had to hide! No one was safe! No one could be trusted.

Footsteps thundered behind him as he leaped over a fence and through a field, then over another. Before he could get very far, he stumbled down a bit of stairs he had not seen, finding himself laying right infront of some half circle door with an ornate pattern on it. Voices booming behind him, he'd have to take his chances. He kicked the door and slid inside.

When he hit the bottom, he found himself staring at a giant room with broken pillars and a huge hole in the floor. _As water begun to flow, a crack echoed through the chamber and a calloum colapsed into a fountain, knocking a hole into the ground, the debree plummeting into a pool below._ He shook his head to clear it again, he'd have to take his chances down at the pool below.

He stepped up onto a bench and looked down into the hole, seeing water below. Taking a breath, he jumped down, landing hard on his injuried shoulder in a failed attempt to dive. He half screamed in pain under the water, only to have the choking liquid flood in, starting to fill his lungs!

He had to struggle back up, seeing his blood stain the water, but when he got to the surface he gasped for breath in a round of coughs and gags. Using his good arm, he pulled himself up and out of the pool, expelling the water form his lungs as he weakly held himself up with shakey arms.

As soon as he settled, he looked back up, there was no going back now, he'd have to search for his way out. If there was one. The sound of voices in the chamber above him told him that those people were following. They knew he was here!


	11. Chapter 11

Claudia looked at the stucture of the room she, a thief, a mercenary, and a recruit had followed Ezio into.

"Why did he run?" The recruit asked curiously.

The mercenary shrugged. "The better question is where the hell did he go?"

Claudia was already looking, ignoring their conversation. When she found herself looking down a hole in the floor and a pool of water. A ribbon of red cut through the clear liquid, Ezio must have been there, they could follow his trail of blood. Though the thought seemed the most evil and unnerving, she had no other choice. "He came down here."

The three men joined her, looking down to the pool below. "So who goes in first?" The thief asked.

"Not it!" The recruit claimed.

"Not it!" The thief followed.

"Not it!" The mercenary mimicked. As he said it, all three looked to Claudia, who pinched the bridge of her nose in unamusement.

"What are you three? _Bambidios_?" She growled. "We all jump at the same time."

Reluctantly, they nodded.

"Right, take hands." On her command, they all held hands. "One. Two. Three. Jump!" On the word, all four lept up and down the hole, splashing into the water.

* * *

><p>Ezio held his breath as he looked over his shoulder through the gate that now separated him from the pool, it was lucky him that the memory that came was of him going through this. He had to of been here before. And now those people had just loudly slashed into the pool. Though he wasn't one to talk, consitering he had flopped onto the gorund and started puking up water. He hadn't been the most silent.<p>

He turned and walked through the door and into a roof split in half with fire! Someone had to be laughing at him. Just why _fire_? He now was wishing he could find the pyromaniac who designed this room and tell him how insane he must be. Unless this was a tomb, which he hoped to god it wasn't, there was no need for these obseen obsticles.

* * *

><p>"Ezio! No wait!" Claudia sighed heavily when she watched him walk out. The thief and mercenary were on the ground panting and trying to get air in their lungs, as they both had tried to drown each other to get out of the pool. "How the hell did he get through here?"<p>

The recruit put a hand on his chin as he pondered, "We could always climb over the gate."

"No handholds." The thief panted from where he was laying. "We'd just slide back down."

"What about that post up there?"

"How would we grab it?" The mercenary asked.

"I could throw her up and she can grab it." The recruit mentioned, and Claudia elbowed him.

"You won't touch me as long as I can help it."

"We could pick the lock."

Everyone turned around to face the thief, who still laid sprawled on his back. He looked at their expression and chuckled.

"I have a peice of broken metal, all I need is a hair pin."

Claudia grunted her discontent when everyone looked her way, why must she be the only girl here? She pilled a hair pin out, letting one side of her bangs out and hang aggrivatingly close to the corner of her eye. "Here. I want it back when you're done."

The thief took it smiling and ran over to pick the lock. Everyone watched him, antisipating when he would tell them he was done.

After that, they had to chase Ezio, who was already on the other side, through a room of fire, then into another few chambers. Claudia found it more agrivating, and the mercenary was being the slowest of them. Although it was amusing to watch him shout in complain about this damned temple or whatever this place was, they didn't have time for it.

When they came to a huge room full of pillars and stone colloums, Ezio was just pulling himself over and into a balcony! The thief was too busy seeing where they could get some handholds to notice.

* * *

><p>He looked around the candle lit room, those people were just outside this chamber, down below the balcony. He had to find a way out! There had to be something!<p>

His eyes caught sight of a ladder, where it lead, a trapdoor! He sprung up the ladder and opened the door, out into the sun light of afternoon. Leaving those people behind inside the underground tomb, he broke into a full run, needing to find a place to hide. He felt realived that no one was hurt in there, or he hoped no one was, he just didn't want to kill them.

Behind him, he heard the trap door open, they had made it out!


	12. Chapter 12

Luca, followed by Claudia, the thief and mercenary, climbed out of the tomb that they had chased Ezio into. "He's gone."

The thief held out the bend out of shape hair pin he had borrowed from Claudia that he had used to pick the lock of the iron gate that blocked them from Ezio. She only pushed his hand away. "Keep it, I won't be needing it."

"We have to find him somehow."

"We'll only chase him into another obsticle that he's familiar with. He's too fast for us." Claudia murmered.

Luca cracked a grin. "But there's one person he can't outrun!"

Although Claud and the mercenary looked at him with confused faces, the thief caught on quickly. "Yes! La Volpe is faster than Ezio! He could catch him!"

"But we don't even know where he had run off to." Claudia pointed out.

Luca pointed towards the Castel Sanl'Angelo, "He's going toward the Centro district."

* * *

><p>As soon as he was sure he'd made enough distance, he slowed to a trot. His breathing reduced to exhausted pants. "Please. Don't let them find me again."<p>

"Ezio!"

He could barely turn around when his was hugged by Mia! His smile spoke only of releif and joy. Though he pulled away, he couldn't trust himself to be around her or her family. He didn't want them to get hurt.

"What's wrong? Why did you run away?" She asked.

There was no way he could tell her so light heartedly. He brought himself down to her level, which meant he had to bend down a little to an uncomfortable position, "I left to protect you and your family. I don't want you hurt."

She raised an eyebrow, "That vision you saw, was that what got you so worked up? You aren't a killer."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because, you're far too nice to kill anyone. And if you were to, I'm sure it wouldn't be out of cold blooded murder."

His mind went back to the dead man in the alley, he had cruelly slit his throat. That was something he didn't want to see ever happen by his hand again. "I did. He- I slit his throat."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "And did you want to? Who attacked first?"

He swallowed hard, "No, I didn't. And I hope I never have to again. He attacked first, but I killed him!"

"What you did was justified, Ezio. It wasn't only self defence." Mia assured. "Now please, come back to the house, dad can treat your wound and we can figure this out."

He had let his guard down enough that a tear managed to escape, though Mia whipped it away with her thumb. Slowly, he nodded. "Alright. I'll come back."

She smiled and lead him back towards her house. Anxiously, he looked over his shoulder to be sure that no one was following, relieved to see only random men and women walking and chatting.

* * *

><p>"We saw him run towards the Centro district."<p>

La Volpe leaned back on the post behind him, crossing his arms over his chest, "And he was running from you?"

"_Si_, he wouldn't let us speak to him." Claudio explained. "He just kept running like their was an army on his heels."

"And you think I should catch him." Though the master thief could see his logic, he didn't understand why Ezio was avoiding them. He wanted to know for himself. "Fine. I'll see if I can find him." He started towards the door as he added over his shoulder, "But if things are as bad as you say, then I might need some help in making sure he doesn't run off again."

Claudio nodded, jogging up beside him as he tried to match his pace. It seemed so recent when the same man was wounded by a guard, Ezio had been there to save him. Maybe if it weren't for the assassin, he'd be long dead.


	13. Chapter 13

"It seems that whenever you come to me, there's always a wound." Agnolo chuckled as he bandaged the wound on his shoulder. "Ezio, Mia told me that you had run away because you were afraid of us being hurt. Why would you be so worried about it when you know we willingly took you in."

He sighed, shaking his head. Though it hadn't surprised him that the question was brought up, he loathed the very explaination. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And Mia told me about what you said." He went on. "We won't. And you're not a murderer. I know one when I see them. You're not."

"But the memories-!"

"Are merely just memories. You said that you were a much younger man in them, _si_?"

"Yes, I was, but whose to say that I had changed? Maybe I still do kill for a living." He replied.

Agnolo sighed, "If you don't let yourself remember, we may never know."

He put his head in his hands, "No. Not after what I'd seen. I don't want to know of all the lives I had taken."

The doctor murmered something under his breath. Then pointed out, "And who knows. Maybe you kill for good."

"Isn't that the guards?"

"No."

"Why?"

Meeting his confused stare, Agnolo told him, "Let's just say that the Borgia aren't the most pure hearted."

A new vision flashed through, making him clench the arms of the chair.

_"There's been too much bloodshed." A voice annouced from a gate of a city wall, he was holding a gun, a much older man was weakly trying to crawl away, and a girl was draped over his shoulder. He meanwhile, was jumping over the buildings, trying to get over there. "I think a clensing is in order. So consiter this an invitation," He held the gun up. "From my family!" He grinned as he aimed down at the old man. "To yours." Upon the last word, three gunshots rang through the air, one murdering the old man, the other two pelting him._

_"Argh!" His eyes wide as one went through his shoulder, the other in his side. His world turning black as he fell down towards the ground with an unsettling thud._

"What is it?" Agnolo asked. "What did you see?"

Taking a breath to calm himself he started to tell Agnolo about the flashback, the man crawling on the ground, the group of person with taunting grins on their faces. And that last man who was speaking, who had shot the defenceless elder person without even stopping to think of it.

"Well we know now that your family and the Borgia don't get along." The doctor concluded a moment after he finished.

With a shudder, he touched the shoulder where one of the bullets had gone through, merely silverish skin of a scar was left there. "But why me? I don't see why I have to be that family's enemy."

"Well we never know," Agnolo told him. "It could be for a good reason. We'll just have to wait and-."

"OPEN UP!"

There was a loud knock that echoed through the room, making him hold his breath. Before he could react, Agnolo ushered him to a trap door in the kitchen. "Stay in there, I'll take care of this." There was no time for him to protest before he shut the door on him and left him in the dark.

"Hello? What is it?"

"We got a tip that you were housing Ezio Auditore."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb! We saw him run towards your house!"

"But there is no one here but me and my family. No one else is with us."

After a long pause, there was a crash and scuffling across the floor above his head, Lilianna could be heard cursing and Nico was crying, Mia was screaming, and Agnolo was snapping at the men who were the cause.

"Shut up! If you don't know where he is, than you are of no use to us."

"And what do you plan to do?" Agnolo hissed.

"What we do to other useless traitors."

He couldn't take just listening to what was happening, he raced up the ladder and peeked into the room through the doorway, five guards stood there. Four holding down the family, the last was grinning so evilily as he loaded a hand cannon.

It was all too sudden for him to comprhend it when a hand slapped over his mouth, another pair pulling his hands back. Though no matter how much he struggled, they wouldn't let him go! They pushed into into the room, where the guard loading the hand cannon smiled at him in such a twisted and sickening way. Then he snapped his attention back to the family, "I thought you said you didn't know him."

Agnolo stared wide eyed at him, "Ezio! I told you to stay in the ceilor!"

"And you'll be first to die." The guard chuckled as he pointed the hand cannon towards the doctor.

Unable to bare what was going to happen, he bit down on the hand covering his mouth as hard as he could, making the man holding him scream. Then he swung around and caused the second to stumble and loose his grip. He drew out the wrist blade and stabbed the collapsed guard in the stomach, the second in his chest.

He turned around as the guard with the hand cannon aimed for him, the blast sudden, he hadn't been able to feel it at first. The adrenaline pulsing through him seemed to numb the pain, but even still, his legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor, vision darkening as he took one last look at teh family's mortified expressions.


	14. Chapter 14

La Volpe imidiantly started to sprint as fast as he could, the sound of a gun still echoing in his eardrums. That had been close by, and if he was right, Ezio couldn't be far!Claudio was right behind him, a look of fear striking his features.

He then saw a house, the door wide open and the back of a guard visible. This had to be the place. "Stay low, I'll tell you what to do when we get closer."

"You don't have a plan. Do you?"

The master thief scoffed, "I'm improvising." With pure stealth, they moved in closer, now he could see that there was a window. They could use that! "Alright. Now what I want you to do is to go in through the window in the back, hopefully that should catch some of them by surprise. I'll take care of the guard in the doorway. Now remember, we aren't sure what we'll find in there, try not to kill anyone we don't need to."

With a nod of understanding, Claudio moved to the back window. La Volpe pulled his dagger out, holding it so that the blade was towards his body, then crept toward the door.

"_Signore_, he is not yet dead."

"Of course I didn't kill him! I'm sure Cesare will reward us greatly for the capture of his enemy."

Disgust forced it's way to La Volpe's face in a sneer, before the guards could add anything, he swoped in, wretching his dagger into the closest guard's collarbone. He pushed him down, then whipped hsi blade through the next approaching one.

To his surprise, he heard a shriek of alarm, he turned to see a guard holding a very young boy by the wrists, a knife to the child's throat. "Drop your weapon!" Before he could add anything, Claudio stabbed him from behind. As his last move, he sliced the boy's arm, making him curl up on the ground crying as he grasped the new gash!

"Nico!"

A man who was behind held to the wall by another guard stared wide eyed in horror. La Volpe made no hesitation to slice the guard's throat to release him. When he turned, Claudio had finished the last of them, then was trying to comfort the boy.

"Where's Ezio?"

The man he'd just saved only stared at him. "Why do you care?"

"He's a friend of mine. Have you seen him?"

He bit his lip, but a woman, who was crouching over someone, had already beat him to it. "Agnolo, hurry!"

The man didn't bat an eye, he only pushed past La Volpe and into the other room. The thief only then crouched beside the woman to see what she was staring down at. She turned this person over, revealing that he was endeed Ezio! A bullet wound in his chest, which La Volpe couldn't be sure he was alive or not.

When the man returned, he nudged in front of him, holding almost the entire contents of a doctor's stand.

"Dad, this place isn't safe." La Volpe turned to see a young girl staring out of the doorway. He came next to her to see a group of guards pushing through the crowds of civilians.

"I know a place you can go." He told them, which drew all of their attention but the man, who was far to focused on Ezio to honestly turn and look. "It's far enough away far enough away from here that you should be safe. You can treat Ezio there and-" He looked out the doorway again, one of the guards was shaking a woman around, the others waiting. He then looked back to the family. "and you can help the boy."

That made the man turn to look at him, "You say you can help us?"

"_Si_, now we don't have time, we'll have to hurry."

Nodding, the man looked to the woman next to him. "Lilianna, get Nico." He then glared at La Volpe. "I hope we can trust you."

"You can. You have my word." The master thief promised.

* * *

><p>When they reached the "inn", it was already nightfall, the boy had cried himself to sleep, and Ezio didn't show much chance of waking up soon. Though in that time, La Volpe had the time to learn that the man, Agnolo, was a doctor, and that the woman and two children were his family. He couldn't say that he was very surprised about that though.<p>

"So how did you find Ezio?" La Volpe asked as they went across the bridge.

Agnolo answered, "I had stopped him so that I could see a wound on his side. And I found out about his amnesia when he couldn't remember how he had gotten the wound, or anything."

La Volpe turned around on his heels to face him with clear shock painted on his face, "He has _amnesia_?"

"_Si_."

"And he doesn't know how he got it." The woman, Lilianna added.

"All we know is that he's had small bits and pieces of his memory coming back quite slowly." Agnolo finished.

"Well how do we fix it?" La Volpe questioned.

The doctor shrugged. "There isn't a cure. With some time, it will restore itself."

Back to the present, Claudio helped as Agnolo pulled Ezio off a horse they had used for him and Nico. Lilianna picked Nico up and they all walked into the thieves guild. Though at first glance, he could tell that Agnolo and Lilianna were getting second thoughts, he oculdn't say he blamed them, consitering there was probably about as much blades here was the weapons room in the Castel San'Angelo.

"There are some rooms upstairs, you can stay there for now." La Volpe told them. Trying to sound as confident as he could that things seemed fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Claudia entered the thieves guide, only just recieving word from a roaming thief that they had managed to catch her brother. Now she could see him, she could ask why he had ran away when she was trying to talk to him. Though something seemed to eat away at her, like carpender ants in a wooden foundation, some unnerving feeling of dought and uneasyness seemed to say to her that maybe the truth wouldn't be as bright as she hoped.

Imidiantly, he found herself staring at a group, which consisted of Machiavelli, La Volpe, Bartolomeo, some thief, an assassin recruit, and -to her somewhat surprise- her mother. When she had entered, it alerted them, and they looked up at her, her mother having the most unreadable face. Though it showed clear emotion, she didn't know what, all of it seemed too jumbled up as she held her head low.

"Claudia, it's good to see you." Machiavelli greeted.

"Machiavelli. A thief said that you found my brother."

"_Si_, but-," The random thief that stood a little behind La Volpe was cut off.

"So where is he?"

Maria bravely met her stare as she told her lowly, her voice suddenly giving away all the secrets her face had kept, "Ezio's... well, almost..."

"Almost what?" Though she regreted asking, she needed to know.

The assassin recruit spoke up for Maria, "He's almost dead is what Maria is trying to say."

"_What_?" Her mouth running with out her thinking first. "_Come hai potuto lasciare che questo __accada_? _Devi fare __qualcosa_!"

"Claudia, please understand, from what we understand-." Machiavelli was interupted as Claudia pushed past him and rushed up the stairs. This place was suppost to be desguised as an inn, there for there were rooms, which meant Ezio would have to be in one! She openned teh first door, only to find it vacent. Then fiddled with the door knob of the second. This continued another minute or so until a doctor came out of one near the end of the hallway. They stared at each other for a long few moments, then Claudia chased him into the room he just left.

Her breath caught in her lungs as her eyes fell on the occupant of the room, there her brother laid on the bed on the far side. His skin paled from bloodloss, and his chest covered in bloody bandages. His hair undone, as opposed to his usual ponytail, the red strip of fabric was on the endtable. Through labored pants, his chest barely seemed to raise and fall as he breathed.

Her eyes filling with tears, clouding her vision as she heard her mother behind her, "They're not sure if he'll pull through."

She clenched her fists, her teeth gritted as a tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor at her feet, "I want to know who did this to him."

A hand fell on her shoulder, "La Volpe killed him. He didn't intend on killing him, they wanted to please Cesare with his capture. Though frankly, I think that his death would be as rewarding to them. They don't care."

"I should have never chased him." Claudia murmered, her voice breaking as another tear escaped her.

Her mother wrapped her into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder as she petted Claudia's head softly. "Don't blame yourself. It was bound to happen."

Claudia pushed away, "But why now? Why to him? He didn't deserve this! He only was a good person."

"As it seems, the good always die young." Her mother noted heavily. "But, we can hope that he'll pull through."

"It's _ingiusto_!" Claudia snapped. "He doesn't deserve to die! He didn't ever!" Her anger evaporating to grief and depressed as she cried, "I only want my thick skulled, over protective big brother back."

SHe turned and left her mother, and stood out on the balcony trying to whip away the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Maria took a heavy and asperated breath as she turned to Ezio, who still laid uncontious on the bed. She sat down on the side of the bed, bringing herself to tell him, as if he'd hear her, "Please come back. Don't leave, my son." She kissed his cheek before standing and walking out to find Claudia.

* * *

><p>She sat on a chair next to Ezio's bed, not wanting to leave his side. Maria felt herself fall victim to sleep.<p>

_She stood in the dark, but all it took was to hear a slight cooing noise to make her look up. It glowed like a star, a pure white dove carefully flapped it's wings as it decended down towards her. Each beat of it's wings seemed to bring a pulse of a breeze, sounding though as if it were a steady heartbeat. And it drifted around her, then flapped to assend back towards the darkness above, vanishing away into a twinkling star in a nightnight sky, a lone white feather fluttering down to her._

Blinking as she came to, she looked to Ezio, and smiled slightly as a tear streaked down and dripped onto the covers. Her voice came in a small whisper, "You're going to be okay, someone's looking after you."


	16. Chapter 16

In the spand of a few days of coming to visit her brother, Claudia had learned from the family that were watching over him that he had amnesia for some unknown reason, and that he was shot by a guard defending them. He had only run away from a couple day out of pure fear of them being harmed. She had to admit it, it was the only real way to explain why he had run like he did.

Claudio seemed very protective over a particular memeber of that family, the little boy, Nico. That aside, the only soul reason they talked to the family was to learn more about how they had come across Ezio, and everything that had happened.

Ezio, on the other hand, still laid as if he were dead. If it weren't for the fact that he was breathing and his heart was still beating. Her mother refused to leave his side, she wouldn't speak to anyone, which made her fearful that she'd only return to her silence. And then what? Claudia couldn't run around as Ezio had and collect seven years worth of feathers!

She could only hope he'd wake up, that he'd find a way back.

* * *

><p>He sat motionlessly in the dark, his body numb here, away from the exploding pain that he felt. Away from his fear. Away from the world. No one would find him. No one could being harm to him. And no one would have to see him.<p>

"Ezio."

Looking up, he found himself staring up at three small, frosty birds, their ivory feathers shimmered like snow in the first light of dawn. _Doves_? They landed in front of him, and started to change before his eyes. The wings migrating to their backs as they stood straighter, the feathers melting into skin, beaks becoming mouths and noses, their eyes moving from the sides to the front, their legs straightening and bending in the other direction, and their feet becoming longer and gaining toes. In a matter of moments, they had shifted to human beings with delicate white wings extending from their backs.

He reconized them after a moment, that man he had called father, who spoke so bravely to Uberto. A younger man he knew as his brother Fredrico, and the last being a little boy he knew as his younger brother, Petreccio. All three wearing silky gowns and trousers that glistened like pearls.

"You know why we're here, right?" Fredrico asked, fluttering a wing as if it were stiff.

"To take me out of this living hell?" He asked back.

His father kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder, his touch brought a warm tingle up his spine as oposed to the brisk air that surrounded him. "No. It is not your time, my son. Nor was it ours all those years ago." His eyes darkened briefly as he looked somewhere beyond his sight, then returned. "You're sister and mother still need you."

Petreccio sat down beside him, folding in his wings as his hugged him, "I was destined to die anyways, no matter what at a young age. The execution made no difference, it merely saved me from the borrowed time."

His older brother came in and seated himself beside him, "And there's someone else."

"Who?" He looked to Fredrico oddly and clearly confused.

Fredrico pointed up as another two doves fluttered down and perched on the back of his hand, he brough his hand down to allow them to hop down on the ground. Once there, they went through the same transformation as his brothers and father had. The outcome beings that old man he had seen shot and killed when he was running over the rooftops, and a girl. She was had silky ebony hair that she had held back in a bun, her face seemed fit for an angel.

"But who are they?" He asked Fredrico.

"Ezio, I know you don't remember." His father told him. "But he his your uncle Mario."

The name stuck something in his mind, but he forced himself not to relive it, not wanting to see another painful memory.

"And she was once your girlfriend, Cristina." Fredrico finished. Once again, it took complete will to force any memory back.

Cristina touched his cheek, "Ezio, you mustn't fight these memories. You must know who you are. What you've done."

He then asked, "If you aren't here to kill me, then what?"

"We're here to help you." Mario assured him.

"But you must let us, Ezio." Petreccio added.

He looked down at his lap, what if he didn't want to remember?

"And living in ignorance the remainder of your days is not an option." His father told him. "I know you still reject what the flashbacks tell you. I know that you don't wish to believe them. But you must." He lifted his chin up with his index finger so that he'd see him eye to eye. "You must know who you truely are, Ezio."


	17. Chapter 17

Over the course of the first few days, La Volpe had hung low, consitering how ansty Claudia and Maria were, he didn't want to get caught in one of their fits. He didn't turn Maria away at night either, he couldn't say he blamed her for wanting to be right by Ezio's side. What worried him was that she wouldn't speak to anyone, the only words that past her lips were quiet prayers. She also wouldn't eat, though he even had to admit that his own hunger was was dulled out of worry for her and his friend.

Claudia was at least able to leave, she kind of had to, you know see to how things are at the Rosa in Fiore and what not. But when she was here, she'd snap at anyone, like someone cut the fuse to the explosives. It didn't take much to set her off, and a bit to calm her down.

He couldn't he understood them, nor that they had no right to do as were doing, he hadn't the right to blame them if anything. Although Ezio was his friend, he was also Claudia's older brother, and Maria's only _living_ son.

Machiavelli came less frequently, though he could guess it was to keep an eye on the assassin recruits until Ezio had healed, when he couldn't come, he sent either Luca or Annette. He had to say he preferred Annette's company over Luca, although the younger man had a sense of humor and made a fool of himself on a regular basis -in other words, he kept pissing Claudia off and getting his ass kicked-, but Annette seemed more productive. She assisted Agnolo whenever she could.

So what was happening now? Well La Volpe was watching two thieves playing Five Finger Falai while Claudio was changing Nico's bandages. Luca was toying with a knife while Claudia was pacing around. Mia was speaking with Lilianna.

The master thief's stare always seemed to fall on that scar on that girl's jaw, and it clearly annoyed her when they -on the almost rare occurence- held a conversation. Because of that, she'd get sensitive and verbally tear his head off for staring at it and storm away. Though he would find it irritating, the thieves he was in charge of found it comical to see the confused and shock that always played on his face.

In short, tention on seemed to be growing and situation only grew more ocward with each passing moment.

* * *

><p>"You must know who you are, Ezio." His father repeated to him to make himself perfectly clear.<p>

He pulled away, "But I don't want to know of the murder and bloodshed! I'm a cold hearted killer, and living without knowing seems like the only peace of mind I'll ever have."

Fredrico took his arms and shook him around, "Get a hold of yourself!" He stopped shaking and glared dead at him. "If you never attempt to find out, then you'll never know of the good or the bad, you'll be living in a fog and you'll be blind of the world! Please, for the sake of humanity, just listen, little brother!"

In one swift move, he escape Fredrico's grip, "What the hell do you mean by 'for the sake of humanity'? I was evil! I killed! If I don't know what or who I killed and never know who I was, I'll be doing a favor for it!"

Mario grasped his shoulder, "No, _nipote_, you won't. You'll be doing the complete opposite by vanishing away."

"How so?" He questioned.

His father answered, "To know why, you must let us help you. There is no other way."

His hand balled into a fist, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because, even still, you will remember." Petreccio told him.

"You fight these memories because they are painful, _vero_?" Mario pointed out. "We came so that you don't see these as you do, there is more behind each little thing you did that you think is just indiscrimitory killing. It's far more than that."

"But we can't help you if you don't let us." Cristina added.

He looked down at his feet, were they right? They were about that if he never tried then he'd never know. "Alright. Fine. I let you help me."

With a grin, his father took him by the wrist, "_Bene_, I suppose we should start from the beginning then, seeing as that would be the best place to start."

They all then started to lead him into the shadows, until it had grown far too dark to see his own nose. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>Maria looked up as Ezio let out a sharp breath and his hand clenched up, gripping the covers in his fingers. She simply touched his shoulder, which seemed to phycially calm him. She withdrew her hand and leaned down onto the bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.<p>

**Hey guys, I'd just like to say, thanks for all the support so far. I think it's these comment that I get from those of you who actually spend just half a minute of their time (except those who seem to put LOTS of thought into their reviews) and the efort to tell me that they like my story. Another thing, I know I have about a dozen typos per chapter, I'll fix them soon, I promise that.  
>So yeah, thanks for everything you've all done so far, I'm looking forward to posting the next chapter.<br>~Jadeah**


	18. Chapter 18

La Volpe came up to the room, seeing Maria had fallen asleep, a hand gripping Ezio's wrist. Ezio seemed to sleep a little... easier? He didn't know how to discribe it in a word, but he wasn't heaving heavy labored breaths and clearly he seemed more relaxed now than he had over the few day since the wound.

Picking up a blanket, he stepped soundlessly behind Maria and draped the blanket over her shoulders as carefully as he could to avoid waking her. It seemed like she never slept anymore, some rest would do her good. With a small smile, he left the room. Somehow seeing what he did reminded him of... well... to put it simple, he once had a thief he looked after more like an older brother or a parent or something. Though he was killed by a guard many, many years ago. It was another ten years after that, that he had met Ezio.

He stood in the hallway a few minutes, just thinking, then he turned around slowly at the sound of rustling fabric.

* * *

><p>Maria cracked an eyelid open just enough to see La Volpe as he picked up a blanket, and placed it over her shoulders. Before leaving, he casted her this sort of smile of his. As oposed to his usual dream-like-flat-line-mouth-no-particular-emotion-what-so-ever faces he always displayed, this one was different. She could make out clear gentleness and some kind of provective kind of glint that you'd see in a family member.<p>

After he left, she stood up and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Well here he was, watching his sister's birth, though he couldn't help twitching an eye in disturbence, why were they showing him this? He didn't know. Did this have ANY revelence to ANYTHING? Probably not.<p>

Though when she was finally born, his father picked her and suddenly annouced her name to be Claudia Auditore. He couldn't help himself from asking, "Did you do that to _every_ single one of us?

His father grinned slightly, "Well yes, except for Fredrico."

"What? _I'm_ not special?" Fredrico questioned.

This only made everyone else grin with amusement. Finally his father patted his shoulder, "I'm only pulling your leg."

He suddenly felt a pang of pain, like something stabbing a knife through his stomach repeatedly. He gripped where it had begun to hurt, though before anyone could ask, a short gurgle answered.

Fredrico bumped his arm with his elbow, "He'll eat us all if we don't let him get back soon."

Everyone but Petreccio -who was staring in slight shock from watching his sister's birth- chuckled.

"Go back to them, Ezio." Mario told him. "We'll continue this later."

"But I thought that-."

"Ezio, you'll be fine." His father assured. "Besides, you'll see us in the waking world anyways."

"Just exit towards the big white light." Petreccio told him as he pointed to the light that seemed to cast down only so far into the darkness around them. Ezio gave everyone some last looks before walking towards the light.

He found himself with hazy vision as sunlight came into his eyes, he had to blink his eyes until everything came into focus. A woman was staring out of a window, clearly not Lilianna, but familiar never the less. He tried to sit up, but bit down on his tongue to muffle the whince of pain that came from his injuried chest. Regardless, this attracted the woman's attention.

She turned and looked at him with a mix of surprise, relief, joy, just all these bright emotions. "Ezio! You're awake! _Gazie a Dio_." He suddenly reconized the face, it was that woman in his first flashback, his mother. "Are you alright? That wound isn't bothering you, is it?"

"What's going on here?" A man wearing an almost gray cape with a gold trim came in, he wore a striped tunic that matched the trim, as well as a kind of rusty orange tights (yes tights...). What stood out most was gleaming violet eyes. He wasn't sure at first until a name came to mind, "Gilberto?"

The man's eyes flashed and he looked down at him, as if he were shocked.

"Where'd he get the name Gilberto?" His mother asked curiously.

The man shrugged casually and sighed, "It's... my first name..." When a smile crept on his mother's face, he added uruptantly, "But that _doesn't_ change _anything_!"

"Sure thing, Gilberto." She chuckled.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He asked flatly.

"Oh, I'm not funny at all. It's just that it's so..."

"Don't even. And tell anyone and I swear I'll..."

The room grew silent after he trailed off, which seemed strange. Finally his mother broke it, "I'm sorry, La Volp-."

"Shhh!" He cut in and pushed past to look out the window.

"What the? La Volpe what the hell are you-?"

"Just, shhhhh!" He repeated, holding a hand back as a gesture to be quiet. He stepped back with a grunt, his hand whipping up to grasp his arm, when he turned, it revealed that there was an arrow in it! "Get Agnolo and the others and find some place safe, the Borgia found us."

His mother nodded and whipped out, when he didn't follow however, she returned and asked, "What's wrong, Ezio? Aren't you coming?"

"No," La Volpe answered before he had a chance to. "He'll stay with me." When Maria casted him a suspitious glare, he added. "He'll be fine, I promise. Just that I want to speak with him."


	19. Chapter 19

Maria nodded slowly, and bolted down stairs, down two at a time, only to be stopped by a thief, though she took no time explaining what had happened. It helped with the fact that the man fully understood and helped her.

It took a matter of a few minutes, and they were ready to go. "Someone has to help La Volpe."

She turned around to see Claudia, a serious face strickening her features. Behind her stood Luca and Machiavelli,.

"But, there isn't time, we need to get out of here-."

"Where's brother?"

"He's back with La Volpe," Maria answered. "And he woke up a few minutes before the attack."

"We've got to help them!" Luca insisted.

"I was told to get everyone out and somewhere safe, he'd meet up with us there!"

Claudia balled her hand into a fist, "I'm going to help!"

Before anyone could protest, she turned and vanished into the group of thieves and the doctor's family. Leaving the three of them to go in after her.

* * *

><p>As soon as his mother left, this La Volpe person hauled him out off the bed and handed him a shirt as well as a belt -which had a sword and dagger sheathed on the sides-. "Get ready, and stay behind me. Got it?"<p>

"But I-!"

"Look, Ezio, I know you don't know what's going on. At all. But those are just bastards who seek control, I need you to bare with me, alright?" La Volpe told him.

He nodded.

"_Bene_, now we've got to fight them off so the others can escape."

He had no time to think any of this over before he was pulled down a flight of stairs and out a door, guards were already there, weapons drawn and ready. And here he was wishing he'd never woken up to begin with. He'd have to blame his hunger later, dispite it eating him away inside out.

_"Draw your weapon!"_ Mario barked in his mind, he pulled out his sword, holding it in parrie. La Volpe had a dagger out and was holding it with the blade towards his body, arm raised and prepared. His violet eyes scanning the group of guards. Though it didn't take long before the first guards started after them, his entire body froze in terror. In a matter of moments, he was hit in the side, sent scrambling for balance, and had to dodge a battle axe!

_"Go for the opening!"_ His father instructed him. He forced the fear back and lashed his sword, the blade getting stuck in the unforchanate guard's shoulder. He had to kick the body off to free his weapon once more. Then swung the blade around and slashed another coming at him from the side, causing the man to stumble and fall over with a new gash in his chest.

He wasn't sure how many he killed after a few minutes. La Volpe could clearly handle himself.

_They were there again, fighting guards like these ones, he moved with such fluency and deadly agility. But La Volpe was faster, nothing could touch the man._

He was knocked from the memory by a heavily armored guard, a punch to the stomach sending him stumbling. The guard shoved him backwards, this time causing him to fall flat on his back! He put his foot down on his chest which prevented him from escaping, and he leaned down into his terror filled face as he told him, "I'm going to make you suffer, Auditore. Then we'll see how Cesare will like his enemy in his hands."

Pure agony was all he felt, the guard was using all his weight on that one foot! There was no suppressing his raw scream as a snapping became audible. Before he could comprehend it all, the guard kicked him over and sent his foot into his side, continuing on as all the pain was staring to make him curse and yell with pain flooding over him.

It just suddenly stopped. He dared to open an eye to see a woman, she was laying down the heavyly armored guard and whiping a dagger. La Volpe was staring somewhat in shock, somewhat.

"Claudia, why aren't you with the others?"

"I wanted to help."

"Go back to them, now!"

She narrowed her eyes, then took off, leaving them there as he tried to think of anything but the sensation of being stabbed a mullion times over in the chest when he tried to breathe.

* * *

><p>La Volpe stared down at Ezio with worry, he was practically wheezing as he fought for air on the ground, "Are you alright, <em>amico mio<em>?" He knew right away how dumb the question was, it was obvious he was hurt! Damn it, he could hear the sound of cracking when that brute stepped on him! And he was certain that the kicking to his side hadn't helped either.

Ezio tried to sit up, but took a sharp gasp of air as he clutched his chest where the brute had stepped down. It was clear he was forcing most of what he felt back, and if he could, he'd probably be in tears. He should have saved him, he should have helped the moment that that brute had pushed him, but he was locked with a seeker. And when he had killed him, the brute had his foot on Ezio's chest, and he heard a sharp crack. He was in too much shock to move, and so Claudia had saved him.

"Let me help you up." He told him, reaching down to take hold of him, but Ezio swatted him away as he tried to turn away, only to whince and grip his chest again.

"Don't touch me!" He demanded as he tried to move away.

"Please, I'm only trying to help you."

"No! Don't!"

La Volpe shook his head, and took hold of a very reluctant Ezio as he hauled him to his feet, ignoring his whines of protest. with him on his feet, he could get moving now. "Come on, we have to leave, now!" He took hold of his arm to guide him, but realized how much attempt Ezio tried to make not to move, like he was rooted to his spot. "Ezio, what's wrong?"

Ezio pulled his arm away and told him with a mix of annoyance and clear as day pain, "I can run on my own, I don't need help!"

With an eye roll and started to run again, looking over his shoulder to be sure Ezio was right behind him. Sure enough, the assassin wasn't truely that far behind, it was only the way he was running that worried him. He was gripping his side and taking shallow breaths, but he didn't complain about it.

**Yup. I'm evil. I just freaking make Ezio's condition only worse. But at least he has his sanity for the most part now. He just hears his dead relatives and girlfriend is all.**


	20. Chapter 20

Pure torture, each step brought him only pain, making his chest feel like it was being squished by a horse or something. And while La Volpe ran, he uttered curses with each motion he made that only worsened his agony, so in other words, he was swearing none stop.

They came down the dirt road until they reached a river, some postes stuck out of the water and in the middle was an empty boat. La Volpe turned and asked him, "Think you can make it across?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I'll be fine."

With a nod, the man jumped ot the first pole, balancing carefully on the top before jumping to the next and then the boat. He turned and tilted his head to the side slightly as a signal to move. So he jumped to the first pole, grunting as a shock wave from his injured chest almost disbalanced him, he forced the pain to the back of his mind as he jumped to the next pole. One his second landing, it only felt worse, he took a shallow gasp and tried to focus on the next jump.

He leaped to the boat, and crouched down as he grasped his pain strickened chest. La Volpe nudged his shoulder as he told him, We have to keep going. You can rest when we get to the others."

With a muffled whine he stood up and followed him over the last two poles and onto the shore on the other side. "Please don't make me have to do that again."

La Volpe frowned, "Are you sure you're alright?"

He replied in a grunt, "I said I'm fine."

"Then having to do this again shouldn't be a problem." He turned back and started to run again, and he followed him. To his relief, they were able to cross a bridge to get to the other side of the river the next time. Something seemed familiar about it, he wasn't so sure what, but it was like he'd been here before.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"_Isola Tiberia_." La Volpe answered, not stopping to look back at him. He then glanced back behind him before adding, "To the Assassins hideout."

_A woman walked through a candle lit hall towards him, the light of the flickering flames glowed off of her blonde hair and white robes. In the hall, it had that symbol, the same he had drawn in the mud not long ago. What seemed like at least ten people stood in the halls, all with a hand balled into a fist on their chests as they lined the long carpet up towards where he stood._

_"Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." He said, and by the time he'd finished, she was standing up in front of him. She put her hand on her chest and bow slightly, he and another man standing beside him mimiced the action._ He then continued, "The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words." He then stepped towards an iron fire pit, pulling out a giant pair of tongs. The woman held out her ring finger as he pressed the hot tip of the tongs into the held out finger. "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." When he took the tongs off, that symbol was branded into her ring finger, a mark of something that he wasn't sure of. He then finished as he looked to her, "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."__

__They then stoood on the roof with a starlit sky above them like millions of fireflies, the moon casting it's glow on them and made their robes glisten, the woman stepped out onto a wooden ledge and jumped, a small splash that hit his ears told him she'd landed in the river.__

When the memory had concluded, he was leaning on the side on the bridge, La Volpe keeping a hand on him to avoid him from falling. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I thought I saw some ceremony, I'm not sure though." He sighed.

The man cracked a grin, "That, I can assume, is you making one of your recruits full assassins. Come on, we're almost there."

He nodded and followed him towards a building, they stepped down to the entrance, and La Volpe openned the door. Once inside, they came down more steps before they came into a main room. He couldn't help but stare with eyes wide. That symbol. It was all over the place! He could see a desk in the corner, and a table with a map in the ajasent corner. Some people stood in the room as well. Some in those white robes like the people who made rows during that ceremony, the rest were men with more tattered clothes. His could see his mother in the mix, as well as that man who ahd stood beside him in the ceremony, as well as the woman Claudia.

He didn't realize that his mouth had dropped slightly, or that La Volpe chuckled at his amazement. Like a child seeing some stunning monument for the first time. He did notice that the man had approached him. He had short brown hair and stern gray eyes, his clothes very introcate and ornate. "Good to see you both made it here in one piece."

La Volpe nodded, "Did Agnolo make it here?"

"_Si_, he's checking anyone for wounds." The man answered.

"Bene." La Volpe responded. Upon it, the man turned and came back to speaking with his mother.

"Ezio! You made it!" He didn't have time to react before he was hugged by some large man, but all he did know was that it was _killing_ him!

La Volpe was quick to pull him off, "Bartolomeo, try to avoid doing that."

"Why?" The larger asked him as he knitted his eyebrows.

"Well, let's just leave it at a brute clobbered him and there's the possiblity that he broke a rib or two."

Slowly, Bartolomeo nodded, "Alright, well he should see the doctor then to be sure."

For a moment, he looked at both of them oddly, not truely understanding half of this whole conversation because he hadn't paid so much attention to it. All he knew was that Bartolomeo was right and that he'd have to see Agnolo.


	21. Chapter 21

"Well?"

Agnolo looked up from Ezio's side, which was heavily bruised and purpled, he shook his head and told a hovering Claudia, "His ribs are fine for the most part. A hairline fracture, sure, but also severy bruised. He'll have to rest while they heal."

Machiavelli nodded, "Then he will."

Agnolo added, "I can't garentee that he'll heal so pleasently, a fracture is painful."

Ezio spat as he was about to touch his side, "I think I've noticed."

"We should be thankful that that guard didn't fully break your ribs." La Volpe noted.

"I can give him some medicine to dull the pain, and wrap guase around the rib, but he'll need to rest for a bit. I'd say three to five weeks or so." He concluded.

"Fine, in that time we can work on that amnesia of his." Machaivelli told him.

Ezio didn't even give the writer much of a responce before he stood up and started to walk away from the them. Bartolomeo was about to follow him, but Machiavelli held his arm out in front of him to stop him. Maria was already walking over to him.

* * *

><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother, but even he could see behind the smile that she was dead conserned. He remembered so much, just by seeing her. Though he wasn't sure what any of it meant, at all. Dispite his learning on his own- with the help of his dead family members- everyone seemed to take pity on him. Yeah, he doesn't know about himself, or any of them, but he knew one thing, and that was that he could handle himself.<p>

"Ezio, what's wrong?" His mother asked calmly.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

She chuckled softly, looking down to his uncovered side where the bruises sat like an ink stain. "You always were head strong." She drew back to his face as she asked, "What did Agnolo say about the bruises?"

Ezio shrugged, forcing his face to remain leave dispite the sharp sting in his ribs. "Just a fracture and some bruises, but I'm fine."

Maria gave him a loose hug, like she was trying to avoid hurting him. "But does it hurt?"

_Fuck yes!_ He answered in monotone, "No. I feel fine."

Her smile dropped, "Don't lie to me, son. I know the look."

_There's a look?_ Although he seemed utterly battled that his mother somehow knew he was only downsizing his injuries, he forced a straight face. "But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I heard Agnolo say that he could give you some medicine."

By now he could see where this was going, and he couldn't ignore the harsh waves of pain that pelted him whenever he breathed. He sighed in defeat, "Alright. I'll take the medicine. But only so you won't worry."

She brushed one side of his curtain bangs out of his face as she grew her smile again. "_Bene_. Now why not you go see that that rib is tended to."

He walked back and told Agnolo to give him the medicine, although it turned into La Volpe insisting that he also have the rib set. He sent him a glare for butting in, but it went on unnoticed. It only took a minute to have a long strip of gauges wrapped around his torso, and then Agnolo handed him a bottle. He took it and walked away, feeling slightly better, to his surprise, with the strip of guase holding the rib in place now.

He came up a flight of stairs, then found himself staring at a door at the top. He opened it slowly to find himself on the rooftop, that wooden perch where he'd seen that woman jump into the river. And here he was. with a slight hum, he found a place to sit, staring up at the starry sky. Soon he laid down, the cool of the ground below him feeling relaxing on his burning bruises. Soon he found himself victim to sleep.

He woke up to pain, he couldn't in the dark, but he knew that someone was grabbing him! He then felt another pair of hands take hold of his free arm, and they started to drag him. "Let's see if he can swim." One teased.

As his eyes ajusted, he could make out two figures, one toying with something. Before he could shout for help, this person stuffed something in his mouth. "Can't have you waking everyone up, now can't we." The scratchy feel of rope tightened around his wrists as they was pulled behind his back. "Now we're gonna see how great of a swimmer you really are. Don't worry, we won't pull you out. At least not until you float back to the shore in a few days."

His eyes widened in fear as they hauled him up to his feet, only putting pain on his ribs and side, his whimmer muffled into what he guessed was a cloth. They pushed him onto the wooden perch, then with an unceremonious shove, he was falling down! Wind hollowed in his ears the first few moments, then then it all was gone in one large _ka-sploosh_!

He couldn't find the light, all he could do was thrash around against the rope to free himself. Then he saw light! The moon's shape was distorted by the surface of the water, but the eere glow casted into the water, guiding him as he kicked towards the surface. Then a sillohette hit the water and crashed into him just moments before he could reach the surface, the light gone, the world gone from him.


	22. Chapter 22

The pain. That's all he could think of, just the sheer thobbing pain that radiated off of his bruises and rib. He was cold, he was soaked, and he was in pain. He could barely open his eyes, he only found himself staring up at a winged figure, slender and more femine. As he focused and his eyes cleared the water out, he made out Cristina's face. She was pressing a hand down on his chest, but it strangly felt... relaxing. Like there was something that she was doing that nothing else could. In moments, his pain had vanished away.

"Ezio, tell me you can hear me."

"I-I hear you, Cristina." He murmered.

"I can help you no more but with your memories." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've used my only chance to intervine, and so I've saved you from drowning, and healed your fracture." Cristina whispered.

He blinked, "But if you could help me, then does that mean-?"

"Yes, Mario, Petreccio, Fredrico, and Giovanni can also intervine." She answered. "But only once. This was mine."

He couldn't comprehend it, but he felt her lips brushed his, and with pure gentleness, she had pulled him into a kiss. Though what seemed like a second later, A.K.A. five minutes, she pulled away. "I'll see you in your dreams."

He suddenly had a breif flash, running through their meeting, all the way to a tragic moment of her death! He'd only seen it in a nightmare once but that was it, now he knew her. He knew how much he had cared about her. How much heartbreak he faced in the end. "I love you."

Cristina casted him the softest smile, and replied, "I always loved you too." And she slowly faded away, leaving him alone. He was suddenly coughing up water in short gasps, trying to expell the liquid. The rope and a piece of soaked cloth beside him.

"Are you alright, _Messer_?" A voice asked in clear consern.

He barely looked up to see a boy staring down at him, he looked about eighteen. His black hair short and blue eyes shining, his skin a deathly pale.

"I'm fine." He answered between coughs, then sat up, ignoring the protesting pain from his side. Then a thought struck him, was he on the other side? He turned himself over and looked up to the other side, it not looking like Tiber Island. He was under a bridge. He glanced up at the kid who was now crouching beside him. "Where am I?"

"I pulled you out of the river, we're near the Castel San'Angelo." He answered. "What were you doing in there, anyways?"

He sat up, "Some guards threw me in." He now could see that it was day light, probably midday. Everyone would be worried about him. But one problem, what freaking direction does he go?

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

"I'm not sure!"

"He has to be somewhere!"

"I know! But he isn't!"

"Keep looking, he couldn't have gotten far with the pour shape he's in!"

Everyone was turning the place upside down to him, people do just vanish! Do they? Claudia shook the ubseen thought that her brother just evaporated and opened another door to search for him. Her efforts in vein when she only found another empty room. Why had her brother dissapeared? And where had he gone?

It was clear that he wasn't in the hideout, he wasn't anywhere. It would only be another game of find the need in a hay stack. Find one person in a sea of thousands. And what if he left on his own accord? Didn't he want help?

Last anyone saw him, he had went upstairs, and no one followed him. They all thought he was just looking around, that it'd help jog his memory. But instead, he had gone missing! What if they did go with him? Would he still be here? They'd have to search now, once again. And she'd help, dispite what Machiavelli would say, she didn't care, she only wanted to see her brother safe.


	23. Chapter 23

"So what's your name?"

"None of your buisiness."

"Where are you headed?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Is there a reason you're being so secretive?"

"Is there a reason you're so annoying?"

"Not really. But can't you just tell me?"

He whipped around to face this boy who'd followed him as he unknowingly wondered around, trying to find his way back to Tiber Island. This guy wouldn't quit, would he? To be honest, he was fully prepared to permenately silence him. "Why on Earth are you following me?"

The boy shrugged, "Figured you'd need my help."

With a grunt of unamusement, he pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the forming headache. "Well I don't. So why not you just go away."

"But what would you do without my help?" The boy asked.

"I don't need your help!" He retorted. "Pardon me for saying this, but all you've done was talk none stop, give me no _actual_ direction what so ever, lead me around in circles, and give me a pounding headache. I think I could manage better on my own."

The boy seemed hurt, but sighed as he turned and left. It felt like a releif to him to see that nusence finally leave him be. Things could go by so much faster if he didn't have to deal with distractions. Maybe he could find something useful.

"Ezio? Ezio!"

He had no time at all to react when he was hugged by some man! He pulled away, allowing him to see that it was a familiar blonde man with watery blue eyes, his hair tucked under a red hat. Did he know him? Well if this guy was running up and hugging him, then he must have. The fact that his mind returned to that breif memory of how he received the wrist blade. Was he the same man?

"Ezio, I hadn't seen you in so long! Maria told me you were missing and..." His voice trailed as he realized that he was being stared at with a look of what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-you-freak. "Are you alright?"

His expression didn't change, in fact it only deepened, "Should I know you?"

This clearly stunned the blonde man, his face showed of clear confusion and worry. "What are you talking about? Of course you know me!"

He crossed his arms as he made his features clear to explain, "Remind me then."

Though it seemed his words only hurt the blonde more than he intended, like he'd really taken what he'd said to heart. "We're long time friends, Ezio! How could you not remem...?" He stopped mid sentence as his mouth formed a silent 'oh'. "_Dios mio_, my friend, what happened to you while you've gone missing?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, so it's settled?"<p>

"_Si_."

"_Bene_, now a quick recap." Machaivelli nodded to Bartolomeo. "La Volpe searches with his thieves around the baths. Maria, Claudia, and the courteasans look around the Centro district. Bartolomeo and the mercenaries will search around the other half of the Antico district. I shall take the Assassin recruits to look around the Vaticono district and the upper parts of the Campaigia district."

"Right, now let's get moving!" Claudia concluded. Everyone split up after that, moving to where they were told to search. They'd easily be able to look about the entire city. And Ezio had to be somewhere. It wasn't like he'd just left somewhere. Or worse...

Annette shook her head to clear the frightening thought of him dead somewhere. It just wasn't likely.

It was then that Lilianna ran out, distress writen across her face, "Where is Mia?"

"What?" Machiavelli blinked in surprise as he turned back to her.

"She's missing! Nico told me he and her were just playing hide and seek, but he couldn't find her. She isn't anywhere!"

"_Cazzo_. I'll have them search for her."

Two missing? Now what? She hoped that it wasn't just going to curse her and that Luca would vanish next, or her for the matter!

* * *

><p>"<em>Signore, ho una notizia<em>_!_"

He looked up from a letter he was writing. Although he knew it was just a shoot in the dark, that Vatican were his last resort. He had to try, the _Assassini_ could not be allowed to take Roma. "What is it?"

His spy, who was merely a young man he had commendeered with the promise of pay, straightened. "I found the Auditore, _bastardo_."

Sudden interest prickled up and he made a simple gesture for the boy to continue.

"I... er... had a girl arrested for fishing him out of the river." He told him.

An eyebrow raised, he weaved his fingers together on his desk, "Then where is she?"

The boy signaled out into the hallway, and two guards came into the room with a very young child. Young enough to be his own daughter. Her black hair hung over her face as she stared down at the floor. A few cuts were clearly on her arms and sides.

He stood and paced toward her, lifting her chin to see dark eyes glaring, sharper than a fresh sword. Her lip split in the middle, which allowed a trail of blood down her chin. Her chin had this long scar that extended to a long time split earlobe.

With a chuckle, he pushed some of the black hair behind the imperfect ear as he chuckled, "So what do we have here?"

"_Prendi il cazzo lontano da me, figlio di una cagna!_" She spat at him, her death glare not lessening for a moment.

He gripped her neck as he sneered, "You'll respect me. Understand?"

Dispite his threat, she didn't seem to show fear. Not the slightest. But all it took was one of his guards twisting her arm backwards hard enough for her to bit her lip, when a loud snap and her cry filled the room, he was sure she'd cooperate.

"Now, tell me what you know of Ezio Auditore." He ordered her with a cold tone. He knew that he, Cesare Borgia, could easily get her to talk. A young girl's spirit could be quickly and easily broken down.


	24. Chapter 24

As it seemed from the start, Ezio wasn't easy to find, nor was Mia. Though even still, he couldn't believe that wo people could be gone in just a blink of an eye without some reason for their dissapearce. His current problem besides that; trying to shack Annette's glare which seemed to be burning holes into the back of his neck. Luca had done all he could to convince the superior assassin, and still she chooses to blame him for every last part of this.

Everyting seemed so much simplier before two of his fellow assassin recruits left on a mission to London. One, Laura, usually could calm Annette done about this sort of thing. Lorenzo wasn't so easy to blame people, there for would back him up. Now he was without their support, only making things all the harder for him.

Still, he kept searching through a crowd of Cardinals. It felt like they were so close to some sort of sucess, just that they weren't looking in the right places. A new thought came to mind, what if they captured Ezio? They'd have him in the Castel San'Angelo.

He paced to the open gate, glancing over his shoulder to be sure he wasn't followed, and started to work his way up the wall.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in a workshop. This man who'd found him had cleared up a table of an assortment of papers and maps to form a space where they could sit while they spoke. The walk here brought him only the knowlodge that his name was Leonardo da Vinci, and that he was a friend of the family long before the execution of his brothers and father, as well as long after.<p>

"So how did you get those bruises?" The blonde asked, eyeing a still bare, and now healing, bruised side.

He shrugged casually, "Just a fight with some guards."

"Are you sure? It looks like that canvise Salai fell on while picking up some paints." Leonardo told him. Though he was responded with a confused expression. After a long moment of silence, he changed the subject. "So if you're here, I can assume that they hadn't found you yet."

"Do you mean La Volpe and Claudia and some others? _Si_, they found me." He answered.

"So why aren't you with them?" Leonardo asked.

He shook his head, "I was on the roof of the hideout when a couple of guards had come and threw me into the river." He paused before adding slowly, "I was fished out by some _bambino_ near the Castel San'Angelo."

"So you knew where you were?"

"No. Not really. And I still don't." He answered.

Leonardo gave him an assuring look as he told him, "I know how to get you back to the hideout. No problem."

"_Gazie_," He replied.

* * *

><p>"I don't know who you're talking about!" Mia sobbed, everywhere hurt, her arm useless and pulsing with agony! She wished they'd let her go! Just free her so she could run back to her parents, and be safe in their arms. Why were they questioning her? She only was fishing a friend from the Tiber! That man who her father had brought home with amnesia to be specific. Ezio Auditore. She didn't know much of him, only that he must have quite some friends around and where his home was. Other than that, she didn't know so much of him. Was he a criminal or something?<p>

It was some loyalty to him that kept her mouth shut. And she wondered if he would have done the same if he were in her place.

"Yes you do." A black haired man hissed. He had been questioning her for the past hour or so, but with no avail. She had put up with the abuse this whole time, and she hadn't cracked yet. Far from it. Her mind returned to the scar on her chin, it was from a fight. Though she wasn't envolved, some man was fighting a guard, the guard was swinging back when he slashed the very gash in. The man who was facing this guard carried her to a doctor, but vanished after the doctor assured she would be fine. She was only ten then.

"I swear! I don't know him!" She told him.

He pressed a blade to her shoulder. "Then why did you fish him out of the river?"

"I didn't want to see someone drown!" She half lied.

"Tell me now! What do you know of him!"

"I don't know anything! I don't even know the guy's name!"

"You'd better start talking or I'll-!"

"_Signore_, I hate to interupt, but she clearly doesn't know what you're talking about. It isn't worth it." A guard cut in.

The black haired, delusional-pychopathic-relentless-doesn't-know-what-the-hell-no-means man straightened and turned towards his desk. "Take her to the dungen. Arrest anyone who assists him and bring them to me for questioning."

"Yes, _Signore_ Cesare."

She went limb in their grip, too weak to get up, they dragged her out of the room. But then one guard told the other, "I'll take her to the dungon. You don't need to stay here."

The other nodded and left, and the last one there picked her up in his arms, cradling her against his armor covered chest. She hadn't the energy to fight anymore. She just wanted to let sleep take her. Mia would have to hold out.

She was put down and the guard whispered to her, "I recommend you tell Cesare soon, he won't be so patient with you next time."

Mia looked up at this guard, he had a helmet on that was topped with a chest of red bristles, and his eyes were a pale gray. She only scooted as close to the wall as she could to make some distance from him.

He stepped closer as he added, "You remind me of someone I knew. A daughter I once had." There was a clanking sound and he stood up straight and walked out of the cell and closed the door, locking it behind him as he confronted an approaching guard. She didn't listen to their talk as she let sleep overtake her.


	25. Chapter 25

He followed Leonardo through the streets, it'd be easy as long as he didn't wonder or loose the blonde man. Consitering the artist wouldn't just be quiet for just a few seconds, it seemed like trying to loose his arm or something, someone would have to remove them. At the thought, he grimenced, hoping he didn't jince anything. _Who am I kinding? What are the odds that someone will stop us_?

"Hey! You!" He was pulled backwards and was forced to face, guess who? That's right, a guard. _Merda! Spoke too soon_! He mentally cursed. The guard took hold of his wrists and turned him to face away from him, this allowed him to see another guard jump on Leonardo. The red hatted man was more dumb struck and shocked than anything, the plain as all day deer-in-the-headlights look spoke it all.

"Well look what we've got here. Cesare will be pleased." A guard chuckled, though this only brough him back to the suspition that he was criminal, Leonardo looked clearly more uneasy now. "And we've got us a painter to prove it."

* * *

><p>Luca pressed to the wall, hidden blade extended as he prepared to jump on the brute making his rounds, his mind questioning if this was a smart idea. Or if Ezio was really here. When the brute came, he stabbed him in the neck, laying him to the ground and silently stepping into the hall.<p>

He turned down the stairs and jumped on a guard at the bottom, grinning with content when he felt him die. This was almost childs play. Well except getting up there in the first place. That was just... we'll leave it at the evening shift will find most, if not all (he wasn't sure what to make of the few that were currently groaning in pain on the cobblestone right now), the day shift guards dead. And he had a nasty gash on his abdomine to add to this. He held the wound a moment, then continued.

Up the stairs and into a circular room he came. The walls lined with cells. No guards. Lucky him. Though most were vactent, he came across something of interest. In one of the last cells, he saw a shivering figure near the back of the cell, the darkness prevented him from seeing who or what.

He looked over his shoulder to be sure no one was coming and started to look around for a key. His efforts in vein.

"What are you doing here?"

Luca whipped around in time to see a guard coming up the steps towards him, with no time to react any differently, he lept onto him with a hand gripping his neck. But he didn't kill him. "Where are the keys?" He questioned.

The guard blinked with fear lighting his eyes, and gasped out, "I ha- I have the keys! My belt!"

"_Bene_." The assassin recruit replied as he reached down to the guard's waist and found the loop of keps strapped onto his belt, and tore them off. "You didn't see me, and if you speak a word of my presence to anyone, you'll find your body in the Tiber before you can beg for mercy."

His hand still gripping the guard's throat, it made the frightened man have a harder time nodding. But he was sure he agreed. He let him go and the guard asked, "W-why are you here?"

Luca lowered a eyebrow, "Is that any of your business?"

"No. No." The guard answered shaking his head quickly. Clearly still worried that Luca would assult him again. "But who are you trying to rescue here?"

Luca balled his hands into fists, "Someone of importance."

The guard nodded slowly now. "Do you mean the Auditore?"

Curiousity now prickling in as Luca asked, "Is he here?"

The guard shook his head. "We never found him. All we had is some kid."

Luca extended his hidden blade, "_Gazie_ for the information. Your usefulness is at an end."

There was no time for the guard to do anything when Luca jumped and stabbed him through the chest. ignoring those last few gasps of air fighting to live.


	26. Chapter 26

Mia whimpered in protest as arms wrapped around her, everywhere felt like it was on fire or sore. She didn't want to be moved, it only hurt too much. She could barely open an eye, only to see a blurred moving image, which took a few moments to settle. She was being carried, an embany hooded man was pressing her to his chest as he ran through hallways.

He then stopped and next thing she knew, it felt like she was falling, but arms were still protecting her. They landed in something that rustled on contact, and she realized it was hay. She was let go for a moment before being picked up again. This person ran outside, sun blinding her. The sounds of converation around them as this person jumped onto something and before she could tell, water was everywhere! She couldn't breathe, and she was too weak to struggle.

* * *

><p>Luca came to the surface, but Mia was gone! His panic rose and he dove down and found her sinking lower, a stream of bubbles trailing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and swam up to the surface, then to the dock. Now under the bridge, he laid her down against the wall, willing her to wake up.<p>

To his realif, she started to cough and expell the water she had swallowed. He gently patted her back to sooth Mia, and was glad to see her settle and the raspy coughs turn to shallow breathing. "Are you going to be alright, _bambina_?"

She didn't reply, only continued to stare up blankly at the sky.

Unwilling to wait for a reply, he scooped Mia back in his arms and started to climb with one arm up the ladder, then bolting towards Tiber Island. He had to get her to safety and fast. But something made him stop and stare back. Though he couldn't believe it, he saw Ezio and Leonardo being dragged over the bridge! He had to be haulucenating. He had to be!

Regardless, Mia needed help, and fast, stand there pondering if that was really Ezio or not wasn't going ot help that problem. He started to run again, then next thing he knew, he felt a wave of pain lance through his shoulder! He could see the shaft of a crossbow bolt sticking out, and before he knew it, a guard tackled him! Another pried Mia away from him and started to drag him and her back towards the Castel San'Agello!

He needed to react! And fast! With one swift move, he knocked the guard off of him, and punched a guard in the face as he tried to take hold. Now free, he scrambled up and bolted away! Adrinaline pulsing through him, fueling every muscle to full power in order to escape.

As soon as he was sure that he had lost the guards, he pressed a hand to the wall, his other hand grasping at his burning chest -his heart pounding harder than a horses hooves on the cooblestone, and his lungs strained from the pace at which he had sprinted-.

_They took Mia! They still have her!_ Luca realized. His voice came in a pathetic whisper as a tear laced down his cheek, "I'm so sorry, Mia... I've failed you..."

**short chapter. Sorry...**


	27. Chapter 27

Before he had time to balance himself, two guards sent him stumbling forward and presed him down to prevent him escaping. Some guy with black hair turned from a window to face them, and grinned in the most menising way. Was he...?

_"Rodrigo surrounds himself with snakes and murders." Machiavelli told him as they walked. "Even his own daughter, Lucrezia, has been sharpened into one of his most artful weapons. But she pales in comparison to the man behind the Villa attack." As they rounded the corner he added, "He is ambitious, ruthless and cruel beyond imagining, the laws of men mean nothing to him. He murdered his own brother to take power. He knows neither danger or fatigue. Those who do not fall by his sword clamor to join his ranks. The powerful Orsini and Colonna families have been brought to kneel at his feet and the king of France stand at his side."_

_"Give me his name." He requested with slight interest._

_They started down another road as Machiavelli answered, "Cesare, head of the Papel armies."_

Cesare? The guards had mentioned him, so he had to be. It was simply the look in his eyes, like some crazed relief. Had he really been that much a problem?

"Well, am I not surprised." He greeted. "It looks like my trouble is over." He came in close as he added, "And I'm sure you'll cooperate."

He perched his features in a scowl as he glared back, not only was he starting to get on his nerves, and he just met the guy, but that memory was sticking around and swarming his thoughts like a troublesome bee.

"Mmm, and I thought you'd beg for freedom by now. Maybe I should have expected you to try and give me silence." He picked up a dagger from the wooden desk behind him, and flicked the edge of the blade across the side of his jaw. The fact that he could feel warm sticky fluid being to run where the knife was once told him that blood was welling up in a fresh cut. Though he put that asside.

This Cesare man questioned as he toyed with the dagger, "Now, where are your little assassins hiding. I know there are more."

Silence.

Cesare whipped his dager across his upper arm, though still didn't get a responce and repeated this a few more times. Finally he took a quick breath as another cut was added. "Where are your friends hiding?"

* * *

><p>Machiavelli was looking through the streets when he was pushed aside. As he turned, he saw Luca bolting down the street and vanish into an alleyway. Somewhat curious, the rest worry, he followed down the alley and found the recruit leaning to a wall muttering to himself. Something didn't seem right as he noticed that he was also crying!<p>

"Luca, what happened?"

The recruit looked up with a defeated expression, "I failed... I let her down..." He murmered.

"At what? Who did you let down?" Machiavelli pressed as he stepped closer.

Luca only seemed to look more upset now, "They took Mia. I-I ran..." He balled his hands into fists and pounded the wall, "_Sono un codardo senza valore_!"

Before he could hurt himself, Machiavelli stopped him, "You're not. Now who exactly took Mia?"

"The Borgia."

Silence hung between the two for a long few moments, and Machiavelli nodded his understanding. "Did you find anything else?"

"They have Ezio and Leonardo da Vinci..." He added as if not hearing him.

This is what made Machiavelli grit his teeth and nearly bite his tongue off trying to avoid shouting and voicing his anger. It wouldn't help either one of them by him flipping out. "We'll get them back." He assured. "But either way, you did a good job."

"If I did, then that bastardo wouldn't have them! They'd be back by now!" He returned to punching the wall, then sinking down to the ground as he sobbed out, "I had saved her from that hell hole. And it still wasn't enough... she's only back where she started."

"We can still get them back. Now get up." Machiavelli told him as he pulled his arm. Lucky him, Luca wasn't in the emotional state to argue anymore.

"Machiavelli! Machiavelli!"

Upon hearing his name, he turned from Luca to see one of the thieves running toward him, his leg bloody and face pale.

"What the fuck? What happened?" He questioned.

"T-the guards! They... they took La Volpe!"


	28. Chapter 28

"_What_?"

"You heard me! Now I have to tell the other's befor-!"

The thief stopped midsentence, eyes wide and his mouth in a silent scream. Before either of the two standing there could react, the thief fell at Machiavelli's feet, a crossbow bow lodged in the back of his neck and blood already pooling.

Machiavelli turned back to Luca, who was staring with shock and horror, "We need to tell the others, now!"

Luca nodded slowly, not letting his attention draw from the corpes in front of him. The writer helped him up as they heard a taunting voice behind them.

"Leaving so soon?"

Both whipped aorund to see a large group of guards, at least twenty by the looks of it. Three were gripping someone, though another guard stood in front of this struggling person. Machiavelli hissed, "Yes, and you aren't stopping us."

"I'm sure a little fox would object to that." The guard chuckled as he signaled to the one guard who stood infront of that struggling person. He sidestepped revealing a thrashing La Volpe! His violet eyes darkened with pure rage. Though the clear leader of the group continued, "Come with us without a fight, or we kill him."

La Volpe growled lowly at the guard, "It takes a hostage to get what you want."

"_E__ssere_ _tranquillo_!" One of the _brutes_ holding him barked as he kicked the thief's ankle. Though the master thief barely showed that he felt any pain besides whincing.

Machiavlli drew his sword, "We won't come quietly, release him and go back to that man-whore Cesare."

"It was your choice." The guard chuckled and the one seeker who was beside La Volpe drew a knife, bringing it to his throat. Everyone fell silent.

_That look. What's he planning on-?_

Right before Machiavelli had the chance to finish his thoughts, La Volpe kicked the seeker in the jaw! Whipping right out of the two brutes' holds as he drew a dagger out. In a matter of moments, the fight erupted! Luca clearly having regained himself enough to defend himself. Machiavelli when right in, and gave a swift upper cut on the first guard's face!

With another guard coming, he leaped, sword and arm extended as he impaled the guard's neck then ran past to attack the next. He ducked under a guard and kicked his legs out from under him, impaling him in a matter of seconds. He then heard a thud, and turned to see La Volpe finish the last guard, his forarm bloodied.

"Will you be alright?" Machiavelli asked, pointing to the wound.

For a moment, La Volpe didn't reply, then semi eye rolled at the man, "Just a scratch. We should get moving before more arrive."

"And I think it's a little to late for that one."

Machaivelli turned on his heels, only seeing more of these damned guards! Clearly Cesare could spare a couple fucking hundred! Though it was clear of their defeat, that instint still screamed at him, fight or flight?

Luca was first to try and run! The pure animalistic fear shining in his eyes. Then BAM! He was on the cobblestone, grasping a shoulder and crying out in pain as blood was escaping the new wound!

Though this was horrifying to watch the recruit's pain, he also didn't know if they'd do the same to him if he came to the younger man to aim him. Fear made him frozen to his spot. La Volpe, however, glared at the guards in disgust, his mouth tightly formed a sneer. Clearly ready to challange. Machiavelli silently willed the master thief to avoid any more trouble.

"And what if we go with you?"

To Machiavelli's surprise, it was La Volpe who asked the question, dispite his expecting him to either try to fight out or bolt over the rooftops.

The guard smirked, "Glad you see it our way." He pointed to the three, and Machiavelli tried to pay as little attention as he could to his hands being bound behind his back. Two guards dragged a now sniffling Luca, and La Volpe snapped at the guard doing his bindings to stop trying to cut of the blood flow to his fingertips. They had given up. And honestly, Machiavelli hated the sick feeling he got knowing that they surrendered without a fight. At least Luca had the nerve to try and run. _It was only an example..._ He thought.


	29. Chapter 29

Leonardo looked up as he heard footsteps approaching the ring of cages. And with took guards grasping onto his forearms, they dragged an uncontious Ezio into the room and threw him unceremoniously into his cell. Not many places were left untouched. If it wasn't a cut or gash, then it was a scape, or a bruise. Cesare had clearly been hardon the interrogation. Just the way his skin was paled unhealthily was more evedence of it.

"Ezio. Please. Please wake up." He whispered as he started to check him over. He then froze, no pulse! Was his friend... dead?

* * *

><p>He was standing in that void, no pain. Nothing. Just that calming numb. It was then he saw a dove swoop down and change before his eyes into his little brother, Petruccio! The boy hugged him as he said, "I came to help." He reached up to where he remembered a guard had stabbed him multiple times in the stomach, and agony lanced through him! He pulled away.<p>

"It's alright, Ezio. Just let me." He placed his small hand back to the wound, the pain dulled slowly down to a sting and then nothing at all.

"So you safe me from a stab wound?"

"An unjustious death." Petruccio corrected softly and he hugged him again. In moments he sat down so that he could easily wrap his arms around the child, but then before he could tell, he vanished, replaced by Leonardo!

The artist was practically crying in his shoulder, "I thought you were gone!"

He lightly patted the blonde's back to sooth him, and realized that there was a soft murmer from the back of the ceil. "Leonardo, I'm fine. Now did you hear that?"

Leonardo released him and listened, "_Si_, is anyone else here?"

He didn't answer, only came towards the sorce, where he found Mia curled out shivering. She too was victim to a visious beating like he was, only she clearly had more broken than her body. He took her slowly in his arms and cradled her softly, "It's alright. Nothing will happen to you anymore. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>It seemed like they was being used as human bait. Of course they wouldn't kill them! They were far too packed with useful imformation to be just murdered.<p>

It was all too easy for the guards to set Bartolomeo off, and he was now joining Machiavelli and the others as they were dragged around. With the philosiper's suspitions, Maria and Claudia would react more hesitantly to just running in and trying to save them. Hell he was wrong...

Wrong how you might be asking. Well let's just leave it at Claudia stubbornly attacked and was easily knocked out, Maria seemed more angry towards what she had seen, though didn't attack. She defended herself. Which took a couple more unexpecting lives more than what her daughter had done. She too had been hit somewhere in the neck and was being dragged.

There's no one else they could capture but all the thieves, mercenaries, recruits, and courtesans. But even that would be foolish and next to impossible to do without an underground like the assassins had. They would obviously be taken and interrogated.

Machiavelli was thrown into a ceil with Bartolomeo and La Volpe, Claudia and Maria having to be with a shallowly breathing Luca.

"Hello? Is anyone else here?" Bartolomeo called, earning a couple looks of what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-dumbass from Machiavelli and La Volpe.

A raspy and uneasy voice, that sounded sort of depribed of water questioned back, "Who's there?"

Although how unsettlingly bad and unnerving the voice was, he remembered it. "Mia? Is that you?"

"Wait a minute, Machiavelli?"

Was that... Leonardo da Vinci? Damn! Luca wasn't kidding! "Yes, it's me. I and some others were captured. Is Ezio there?"

"He's asleep." Leonardo answered back.

"Asleep?"

"I'll leave it at Cesare was none too gentle with him."

Machiavelli made a silent 'oh' and reached a hand out through the bars, "Can you see my hand at all?"

"_Si_! You're in the ceil next to me!" The artist answered brightly. His voice dropped. "Hold on, I know where we can get a brick out so we can see." In a matter of moments, a brick in the wall wobbled and clattered on the floor. When a guard called from the hallway what the hell they were doing, La Volpe was quick to answer that Machiavelli had tripped over Bartolomeo. _Note to self; smack that damned thief into next month. If that's even possible..._

He came to the new found hole in the wall and saw Leonardo on the opposite side. The artist explained quietly, "There should be one on the other side of your ceil. Now be as careful as you can."

Machiavelli nodded and felt around the wall on the other side of the ceil, smirking when he found a loose one that he easily pushed in and heard it clatter.

"OW!"

"What the fuck are you doing in there?" The guard hissed from the hall.

"Sorry. I just tripped La Volpe and made him knock Bartolomeo over." Machiavelli answered with a sly grin at the thief, though he was rewarded with a kick to the side by both of his ceil mates.

"At least we can see each other now." Claudia whispered from her ceil.

"Right. Now how's Luca doing?"

"Not well."

"_Merda_..."

Machiavelli turned around to face the other wall as he growled, "Leonardo! Don't swear with a child in the same room! _Dios_ _mio_!"

"That was Ezio." Leonardo stated flatly.

"Ezio? You're up? Are you feeling fine?"

With sarcasim lacing his tone, Ezio replied, "Just peachy. Infact, Leonardo and I are having a maserade ball in here, and I'm wearing the finest silk." His voice dropped to dead serious. "What do you think, _stronzo_?"

"Don't tear my head off for just being conserned." Machiavelli replied. "That's what La Volpe's for."

The thief scowled and punched his arm, "Go fuck yourself."

"You'd like it."

He was once again rewarded with a punch. This he could tell would be a long time...


	30. Chapter 30

Annette sat in the hideout wrapping one of the thieves, Claudio, wounds. She herself had a few gashes and scrapes from her own encounter with a few guards, but she was fine. She was worried, tired, and currently was the only one who could be in charge of everyone.

Agnolo, Lilianna, and Nico were one of her bigger conserns. Lilianna would just sit and mourn, like her daughter was already announced dead. Nico wouldn't speak a word since her dissapearence. Agnolo, although he was speaking and everything, he was grim. Almost like the bright and kind nature he once had was beaten from him, torn away. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and pale with depression. He blamed himself for everything that had happened, and it more than a job now to help medically. Like he felt it was the least he could do.

Then there was Luca. She hadn't seen him since they started looking for Ezio a second time. But her suspitions were only growing. Could he be dead?

"I can't believe they took La Volpe." Claudio muttered weakly, he had come back to the hideout with a few others, him and another in the worst of shape.

"Tell me what happened." Annette requested softly as she dabbed a wet cloth to another cut on his arm.

Claudio whinced at her dabbing his wounds, which it probably stung, and sighed. "They came out of no where, they just attacked us. I-I tried to help La Volpe, but... it was too late. Before any of us knew what had happened, the fight was over. And we realized what had happened, they had taken La Volpe..."

"_Dios_ _mio_." Annette murmered.

"And Francisco thought we could warn the others. My group was attacked by more guards..." Claudio went on. "They killed my father..."

Annette froze upon those last words, "I'm sorry." She responded with sorrow clear in her voice. "I don't know what I'd do if my sister Zita died." Zita, like her was an Assassin.

"It feels like loosing an arm..." Claudio finished pitifily.

Annette put a hand on his shoulder, "Just remember, what ever pain you feel, as long as you try and last through it, it only makes you stronger. It may never leave, but you grow almost untouchable to this sort of heart break." She paused before adding, "But no one is invinicible."

* * *

><p>He screamed as a whip cracked down on his back again! Though he couldn't see it, he was sure there were bright red welts where he had been whipped. But no matter how much he had tried, he couldn't mask his pain, and now he wasn't sure how close he was to cracking.<p>

"Tell me!" Cesare hissed. "You're only making it harder on yourself by not answering!"

He took a shivering gasp as he glared back up at him, golden eyes as peircing and deadly as the sharpest blade. "I-I'm not so weak minded. _B__ambino_ _patetico_."

"_Metteto_ _bastardo_!" Cesare growled. "If you Auditore know what's good for you, then you'll talk!"

"And if you learned anything, then you'd give up." He retorted.

"Where is the Piece of Eden?" The clearly-deleusional-and-deaf-man demanded again.

"I told you a hundred times over; I don't know what you're talking about!" The annoying thing was that he didn't. And he wasn't sure how many times he'd have to say this until that thick skulled leader got it through his head.

"Yes you do! You stole it from Saint Peters Patsilica!" He reminded.

_"Looking for this?" He held a golden ball which was glowing in his hand out in front of him._

_"This is the end! My sword will take your life!" He hissed as he drew a sword out, at the same time, he fired a poison dart at him. Causing him to grip his stpmach as he screamed, "Guards!"_

_Two heavily armored guards started towards him, and the Apple glowed brighter for a moment! As soon as it dimmed, the first guard stabbed his friend and the second shot the other! Complete friendly fire._

_"GUARDS! GUARDS!" Cesare screamed as he hobbled away._

He shook his head to clear it again, "Maybe. But I don't know what you mean! I don't know where it is!"

Once again, he was punished with a painful whip to the back. Cesare, who clearly lost his patience a long time ago, sunk a dagger through his leg, earning a raw scream and a sting of curses. "Take him back to his ceil. We'll question him again later."

He groaned lowly as two guards took him by the forearms and started to drag him away.

"Bring me the philosopher." Cesare added from his office as they left.

He was dumped back in his ceil, where he pressed to the wall and started to inspect his leg. His hazey and crossing vision making it difficult to see the damage. He could barely hear Leonardo as he scooted up to him asked to help him. Though he didn't refuse, he couldn't force back the whimpers and crys fueled by agony any longer as Leonardo carefully pulled the blade from his flesh.

He couldn't take must more, he couldn't last all this torture forever. There was just no way. Every person had their limits. And now he was sure he was meeting his own.


	31. Chapter 31

Tying a message to a pigeon's legs, she muttered, "Take this to the dungeon at the Castel San'Angelo." She prayed that it'd understand her. Even still, it was worth a shot. He released the bird and watched and it flew away towards the Papel Appartments, leaving her standing on a rooftop.

Annette turned around and opened the door to the hideout, then went back down the stairs again. With hope, that bird would reach Machiavelli and he'd get the letter.

* * *

><p>Leonardo cracked an eye open when he heard a soft coo from the bars of the ceil window. A pidgeon stood just outside, looking down at him quizically. So he stood up on unsteady legs, unforcanately these guards who watched them found it enjoyable to make them beg for food, and inspected it. To his surprise, there was a slip of paper tied!<p>

"A message?" He asked no one under his breath as he untied the string and stroked the pigeon calmly before reading it.

_I write this to you in the prison. If you know someone by Machiavelli, and if he's in there too, make sure he reads this. I only request he know what has happened so far.  
>I'm currently trying to maintain the free assassins back at the hideout, we are working with the thieves, mercenaries, and courtasans to try and break you out. But we need your help in order to do so. That is why I'm sending this message via the pigeons. Please, if you've gotten the letter, let us know. Tell us what has happened, who's alright and who's dead. The worry will surely kill us.<br>~Annette_

"Ez-" Leonardo stopped himself, knowing that it wouldn't help to hand him the letter, consitering his condition. He sighed and came to the hole in the wall as he whispered, "Machiavelli, a letter."

The writer was sitting up against a all, half dazed and battered from his own little "talk" with Cesare. His grim eyes focused again and looked up to Leonardo, whipping some blood that had made a trial on his chin from his split lip, as he asked, "From who?"

"One of your recruits. Annette." Leonardo answered.

This made him come closer and take the letter that Leonardo had slid through the hole, and read it quickly. He smirked as he said, "Then we might as well answer."

Before Leonardo could question him to explain how, Machiavelli had already pressed the tip of his index finger down on a dagger and begun to write on the bottom of the paper, signing his name as he told him, "Tie it to the bird that delivered the letter and send it back to the hideout." He looked over his shoulder as he added, "And hurry, I can hear the guards coming!"

The blonde man took the letter through the hole and retied it to the pigeon, "Bring this back to _Isola Tiberina_." He let it go just in time before he had to turn in order to see the guards just rounding the corner up the steps.

* * *

><p>Annette stood on the roof as she stared out into the distance, the sun reaching it's peak. Dispite it being late summer, she wasn't bothered. It was then she saw a small shape coming towards her.<p>

With an outstretched hand, the young assassin let a pigeon land on her palm. And carefully removed a note attatched to it's leg. She let the bird perch down on the ground as she started to read it. Though it was writen in blood and the handwriting showed signs of rushed work, she could still make out the words.

_Annette, I can't believe you've managed to find us. I as well as Ezio, La Volpe, Leonardo da Vinci, Bartolomeo, Claudia, Maria, Luca, and Mia are here. Some of us not in the best of shape. Cesare constantly tries to beat information from us, they have taken La Volpe for questioning a few minutes ago. I wish him best of luck, consitering I bare wounds from the same thing. And you're clever to think of this as a means of communication. I'll tell you what I know as I find out.  
>~Machiavelli<em>

Relief and amazement fueled her step, they were alive! They could be saved! She ran down into the hideout as she when straight out and annouced, "We're going to save them!"

This made everyone in the hideout look up.

"How? The guards probably already killed them." Claudio pointed out.

She held the letter out to him and he read it over, eyes brightening as he shouted out to everyone, "They are alive! All of them! Alive and together!"


	32. Chapter 32

La Volpe barely whinced as the guards kicked his side, honestly, this wouldn't be the worst he'd been through. Far from it.

"Tell me!"

Another kick tot he side and then a foot presing down on his chest, restricting his breathing.

"Tell me! Now!"

The foot pressed down, practically crushing him until he was sure he'd go through the floor. When the guard moved his foot, he took in a breath but lost it as he was kicked once more in the stomach. This is just... no...

"Are you ready to talk?"

Violet eyes glinting, the master thief retorted, "It shows how much you know, I'm not going to talk, and nothing can make me."

Cesare smirked, "Funny I thought you'd say that." He held a bag of money and placed it on the ground, though he stomped on one of La Volpe's hands as he tried to grab it. "Information first, then your payment."

La Volpe drew his hand out from under the man's boot and sat up, only to be kicked in the back. He glared at the guard responcible then chuckled, "You must think you're the most brilliant General, don't you?" He inspected his hand and the flat shoe print as he went on. "Using a thief's interest to your advantage and all. That must make you clever." He met eye contact as he concluded, "But, it doesn't, does it? You lack the knowlodge of the man you speak to, and you use a steriotype to make up for your ignorance."

As he stood up and came face to face with Cesare he inquired, "You know that I'm right. Is that not why you are silent?"

The clear way Cesare's jaw tightened proved he was gritting his teeth at the underlying insults in what the master thief had said. He then casted his guards a look and they took hold of La Volpe's wrists and shoulders. The General stepped closer to the violet eyed man, "If I know so little, then why no you teach me."

As repsonce to the younger man's request, La Volpe chuckled a bit more amused than the first time, he had that Borgia right where he wanted him. "I'm sorry, but you still haven't seemed to grasp the first lesson of what there is to teach you."

"What?"

La Volpe rolled his eyes causually as he sighed, "Oh you know."

"What?" Cesare was clearly interested now, and slightly annoyed by the thief's delaying an answer.

In one swift move, he broke away from the guards, a dagger in his fist! This made one guard check only to realize that his was missing. Though it didn't matter as La Volpe finished him and the other quickly and pinned Cesare to the wall. Dagger pressing to the man's throat. "Never trust a fox."

"Guar-!"

He slapped a hand over the General's mouth and slammed him into the wall, the impact enough to knock him out. "Maybe you'll know how Ezio feels." He grumbled. Then took the keys as he started towards the dungeon with a ring of keys aquired from one guard's belt. Plus the bag of coins. Just as he stepped in he called, "I got the keys."

This made his friends all scramble to the iron barred doors, and he started to unlock each ceil. In a matter of moments, they were out and running. Sort of. Claudia was helping Luca along and Ezio was limping on his wounded leg, Bartolomeo had picked up Mia. They could make it to the exit, easily! No way could they-!

He held his breath as it felt like his side exploded! Agony fogging his vison until he could no longer see, and he fell to the floor as the sounds of footsteps faded away from him.

* * *

><p>"La Volpe!" Machiavelli lept to the fallen man's side, pulling him up, a gun wound clear. "Ezio! You've been through here before! Where do we-?" He stopped as he remembered that Ezio still had amnesia and would be no help at all! "<em>Cazzo<em>! Leonardo? Do you think you might?"

The artist nodded, "_Si_! I had to come here when I was studying the Piece of-!"

"Not now! Just get us out of here!" Claudia cut in impatiently. Machiavelli had frozen to his spot as he stared at the source of the bullet that wounded his friend.

"Cesare!"

This made everyone look up in shock and surprise, the Borgia was standing in front of them with a hand cannon extended and ready to fire once again. The Genreal had a look of satifation to see La Volpe so mortally wounded, only making him wonder what the hell the man did in the first place. "Take them back to the dungeon! We'll have an execution for them in two days!" He turned and stormed away as the guards rounded them up and returned them to their ceils.

Now able to put the thief down, he inspected the wound, finding the bullet had not even traveled all the way through. "_Mi dispiace_." He told him as he stripped a ledge of La Volpe's cape to mend the wound and stop the blood from escaping.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Annette received another letter, it was a complete plan! But what scared her was the fact that they were to be executed! If they followed the plan, then it'd be fine, it had to be! She had to hope that Leonardo knew what he was doing when he came up with this plan.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

His mouth dry when the edges of his countious mind were returning, he now was able to comprehend the waving pain in his side. La Volpe groaned as he touched the burning wound, feeling fabric having covered it. So he barely cracked an eye open to look around.

Machiavelli was leaning against a wall, eyes shut and breathing hollowly. The writer had clearly fallen asleep. Bartolomeo was staring at nothing, he was sure the others were in their other ceils.

_How did I get this wound?_

He then remembered the failed attempt to escape. That bastard Cesare had shot him. With much effort to strengthen his voice, he asked, "Is everyone alright?"

This made Bartolomeo look up and over to him, "Back from the dead, I see." He sighed with hopelessness, "I almost wish you'd died already. It'd save you from the public execution."

La Volpe sat up, gasping at the waves of pain from his injury. "Execution?"

"Cesare is killing us tomorrow."

Both men looked to teh hole in the wall to see Leonardo staring at them.

"But I have a plan." He slipped a roll of paper for us to read, his work clearly thought out.

* * *

><p>"Here's the plan," Annette said strongly as she unrolled the plans on the table, everyone was gathered round and eyeing with interest. "We've got one shot to do this right, so no messing up. Lives are depending on our success." She then looked from the parchment to the thieves, "You will be here and here. On the signal, you'll ambush the riot control."<p>

The thieves nodded their understanding.

"The mercenaries, they shall wait for the signal here, when that comes, they must assualt the guards closer to the gallows." She went on. "It might be tricky to get through, so the courtesans will distract the guards untilt eh signal. That will buy us the time to ready ourselves while they're attention's drawn."

"And us, Annette?"

The older assassin smiled at her younger sister, "Zita, you and the other assassins will line the roof tops from behind. You're job is to come down as soon as chaos arrises and cut the ropes before they are hung. I do suggest some throwing knifes be on you for it."

"So we are on the roofs," Zita concluded. "You'll be with us?"

"No." Annette answered shaking her head. "I will go into the crowd and get as close as I can to teh executioner. On signal, I'll have to kill him and protect the lever until they are safe. I'm relying on you to do your jobs as quickly as possible."

"So what's this signal?"

"The signal will be clear when you see it. Trust me." Annette assured Claudio. Now standing straight and looking to everyone she then said, "We've got one shot at this, and we can't mess it up. Remember-"

"Nothing is true." Everyone finished in unisettion. "Everything is premitted."

**Shortest chapter ever... But at least you guys get an idea of what the plan is.**


	34. Chapter 34

The ceil door was opened, and he was imidiantly grabbed by the arm. Forced to stumble in line next to Leonardo and Mia. Their hands tied behind them as they all exchanged glances. Then were forced to walk. their ankles stabbed when and if one were to slow.

Mia stumbled just behind him, and she yelped as the guard swept his pike at her calf, he glared at the guard over his shoulder, daring him to do that one action again. His golden glare clearly made the guard stiffen. And he didn't try to harm the young girl again.

As they left the courtyard, he watched as Cesare mounted his horse and rode ahead, he then heard Leonardo whisper to him in the discreatest of manors, "Just remember the plan, we'll make it out."

He gave a low throaty grunt to show he heard. If the blonde's plan did work. But what if it were to fail? The shadow of death seemed to dim the world, all too literally. The clouds dark and showing signs of a storm to come.

They were coming near the gallows now, some civilians hurtling insults at them, some glared, and others spat. They were marched up the wooden steps and brought into a line. Cesare followed after he dismounted his horse. Nooses were already being brought around their necks as the General stepped in front of the stand. Tall and powerful. This was it. No going back now.

As the crowds massed, he heard a screach, and watched a lone feather flutter to his feet. He knew now what it ment. He knew who he was. To a short extent anyways. He was Ezio Auditore, and he was clearly more important than he currently knew.

* * *

><p>Annette stood in a mass of gathering people,pushing her way towards the front until she was in possition. She looked up, Zita and the other assassins were taking possition on the rooftop, their gray robes blending with the sky. Just behind the gallows, she could see the mercenaries readying themselves. And on either side, the thieves were prepared and had the look of fearlessness on their faces.<p>

"Today, I bring you all a sight that even I thought would be almost impossible to achieve." Cesare begun from his place on the stands. "The treatorous _Assassini_ have finally been captured and now is their deaths." He turned as he started to announce crimes. "Maria and Claudia Auditore, accomplises of the enemy. Luca Caci, an accomplise and also charged for crimes of murder. Niccolo Machiavelli, he as well conspires and spies. The apparent 'La Volpe', crimes of murder, theft, and conspiricy. Bartolomeo d'Alviano, of murder, and conspiricy. Leonardo da Vinci and Mia Atti, for aiding the enemy on many occations."

Cesare shot the last in line a glare before he finished the list of people, "And Ezio Auditore! For crimes of murder, theft, as well as leading the Assassins!" He came to the side as he hissed, "Any last words?"

Ezio was first to speak, "You're blind, Cesare! For you clearly don't see the _battle_ you will cause!"

The signal! Annette jumped up and stabbed the executioner, and at the same time, the guards were running around fighting and scrambling to contain the situation. THe thieves had drawn most of the guards closer to the gallows back to aid, and the mercenaries took care of the rest! Annette only had to be sure that the lever wasn't pulled!

There was a huge crash of thunder, the world flashed and next she could tell, ten assassin recruits had leapt from their possitions on the rooftops, landing and throwing knives up at the ropes.

Cesare, startled by the sudden fight, ran, although he made sure to shove Annette on his way to his horse. The blonde woman stumbled as he pushed her shoulder, and a creak made her heart stop. The trap door! She looked imidiantly to the place where the men once were, to her horror, there hung a struggling Ezio! His fingers grasping at the rope!

"Ezio!" She bolted towards him, and jumps as she sliced the rope with her hidden blade, why hadn't they cut him down? He felt through the trap door and under the stands, staring up hazily at the sky.

_Please don't die! Please!_

**And I'll leave you all at a cliffhanger here. DUN DUN DUN!**


	35. Chapter 35

Ezio stared up as his vision was darkening slowly, then he saw him, his father! His hand outstretched for him, an assuring smile. "Get up! And fast!"

He took his father's hand and let him pull him up, a hand resting on his shoulder, dimly glowing. "Join the fight, and show them not to trifel with the Assassins."

He nodded as his father faded away. Ezio was laying on the ground, rain splattering down on him, his lungs felt as if they were shiveled and his leg on fire. Regardless of how he felt, he forced himself to his feet and out of the trap door. When he pulled out, he took a moment to catch his breath then tug the noose off. How did he survive that, he wasn't sure. Though it was obvious he had some serious rope burns on his neck.

"Ezio? Ezio! Are you alright?"

He turned to see Claudia as she stabbed a guard in the throat. He withdrew his hiddenblade as he jumped from the stands, kncoking a guard off his feet when he tackled him. Being sure to stab him.

"I am! Are you?"

Claudia smiled before turning to slash a guard behind her, then ran to help his mother. He then ran towards Leonardo, who was dodging a blade deperately. Ezio was quick to dispatch the seeker then saw that the blonde was also standing in front of Mia! She was pressing to the wall with fear lighting her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. We're fine! _Gazie_." Leonardo answered.

"_Bene_," Ezio responded, then ran back into the fight.

Everyone moment felt like a lifetime, every move almost as if in slow motion or far too fast to comprehend. Adreniline coursing through him as he fought. Then, in a matter of moments, they all stood there with guards littering the ground. Civilians had fled the area.

"Is everyone alright?" Machiavelli asked.

It was then they heard a soft cry, Ezio ran now, to find Annette holding a similiar looking blonde woman, crying into her shoulder. Although she didn't share the same robes as the full fledged assassin, she was heavily armored and armed.

Machiavelli put a hand on her shoulder, "Zita was very brave, Annette. I'm sure she died honorably."

Annette shook her shoulder free as she sobbed, "I promised to protect her." She then brushed some missplaced strans of hair from the dead woman's face, revealing lifeless hazel eyes staring off at nothing. "I'm so sorry, baby sister. I should have never let this happen." She whispered almost too quietly for Ezio to hear it.

Ezio kneeled down beside her, brushing his finger tips gently over the woman's eyelids, "_Requiescat in pace_." Then felt a slight pang of greif pang inside him, that woman didn't deserve to die. And she lost hers saving... _my_ _own_ _life_...

"Zita was slashed by a guard when she tried to cut Ezio free." Another recruit explained to Annette slowly, though it was obvious of the wound consitering the blood that had stained Annette's lap and the ground.

Machiavelli sighed lowly, "We'll mourn her tonight. But for now, we must leave before Cesare returns."

"I think you're a little late for that." Claudia muttered as she pointed to the archway, sure enough, that bastard stood there. Hand cannon and sword ready.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked tauntingly.

Annette was first to react, charging straight at him with a hidden blade drawn. But the Borgia wasn't fazed, he merely pointed the hand cannon and fired. In a matter of moments, Annette was down on the ground, crying as she was grasping a bullet wound in her chest!

"Anyone else dare to try me?"

It was then he gave a scream as he ripped a throwing knife out of his arm, his sword and gun clamored on the ground. Luca stood there, heavily breathing with blistering anger. "I suggest you leave. Or I'll rip your throat out, Borgia _bastardo_!"

Cesare took no time in delaying his escape, grabbing his sword and gun and running away.

Ezio was by Annettes side in a moment's notice, pressing down on the bullet wound as he told her, "Please, hold on. We'll get you back to the hideout!"

Annette reached up with a trembling, bloody hand and gripped the collar of Ezio's shirt. "But even if I do die, I died trying to avenge what matters most... And I died for... the Brotherhood..." Her breathing became labored as her grip tightened on his shirt, he could barely hear the weak cries she muffled in his shirt as she buried her face away like a helpless child.

"Get Zita's body, and hurry! We must get out of here!" Machiavelli barked, a couple assassin recruits already on the task. They had to get out of here, and now!


	36. Chapter 36

Ezio ran with Annette cradled in his arms, he was just behind a couple assassin recruits who carried Zita's body, and Bartolomeo who had Mia sort of slung over his shoulder. He was behind for the main reason that he wasn't sure of the way.

"The tunnels!" Machiavelli spoke up finally, either atonished that it'd taken a whole five minutes for him to think of the idea, or annoyed for that same reason. "I know where one of the entrances are! Follow me!"

Everyone ran right behind the man, he then came to a small structure and swung the metal gate open signalling for everyone to enter. Ezio scrambled down, finding it hard to balance with his injuried leg and the added weight of the female assassin he was still holding onto. Oddly enough, he also felt his shoulder burn, though he assumed it was sore and carrying Annette wasn't helping it.

"Now we can slow down." La Volpe panted exhaustedly as he gripped his wounded side. "The guards don't use the tunnel systems, do they?"

"No. I don't think so." Luca rasped.

With the pace slowed to a trot, it seemed to do little to ease Ezio. His mind hazy and cloudy with what he thought was exhaustion. "Does anyone else feel ill?"

About half of the group glared over their shoulders, all being those who had suffered hard interrogations, or had been injuried during the battle. It was an obviously stupid question, but it bothered him.

"Why does it matter? We'll be back in the hideout soon enough. And be safe once more." Machiavelli sighed. Although he seemed weakened and just as off as Ezio, he didn't dare bring up the question again. It'd just have to wait...

* * *

><p>Machaivelli continued, grumbling lowly for a few moments on why the hell Ezio was being so paranoid. He felt fine! Or at least, he kept telling himself that. Not even he could ignore his blurred crossing vision or how his feet felt like they were weighed down in lead. <em>Is this<em> _normal?_

"Are you two alright?"

He turned around and glared at La Volpe, annoyance peaked, "We're all tired and sore, La Volpe! What do you expect? Now stop asking useless questions!" Then spun on his heels and continued to lead the way. Everyoen was apparently paranoid but him!

Dark edging deeper withing his sight each step he took, until it was all black! It obsorbed him in an instent, his body numbed and useless as he fell onto his knees, then collapsing fulling on his side. The last he could hear was the faster footfalls and worried exclamations. Then he let the inky black consume him completely, whatever pain he felt vanishing away.

* * *

><p>The master thief quickened and leaned down as he found himself staring at an uncountious writer. He couldn't say he was surprised, too much. And thankfully some thieves helped him with carrying the man. It seemed only Machiavelli was in bad shape.<p>

Or so he thought. Behind him, he heard another thump and turned to see Ezio fall over, Annette left to roll out of his arms on the floor. Though he couldn't abandon Machiavelli, he had to see what was wrong with Ezio, he passed the writer to one of his thieves and came back. The master assassin was in the same condition as Machiavelli. Feverish and knocked out.

A few recruits joined him as they picked Ezio and Annette up. This wouldn't be the best of travels. He could tell.

* * *

><p>Agnolo looked up as he heard footsteps. In came them all, some with worn expressions, others completely out! And there he saw her, his daughter, being set down carefully on a chair. "You've found them!" When his joyful greeting was answered with grim looks and exhausted faces, he then asked, "All when well, <em>vero<em>?"

One of the thieves looked at him as he whipped grim from his forehead, "Most are injuried..."

An assassin added in a greif heavied voice, "Zita is dead." He then spared a conserned glance to Ezio, Machiavelli, and that woman assassins, Annette. "We aren't so sure with them."

"Well lay them down and I'll have a look." Agnolo told him. Then watched as some people found places to sit and wait while he was working. His luck, Lilianna had joined and was already seeing to Mia's wounds, one less person he had to worry over. In a few steps, he stood by the three and asked a hovering La Volpe, "Do you know how each had passed out?"

The thief shook his head. "No. I only know that Annette was shot. Ezio and Machiavelli were fine one moment, then they just collapsed."

Agnolo nodded at this, already having an idea of what happened in his mind. "I'll wrap Annette's bullet wound for now. Then I'll see with Machiavelli and Ezio."


	37. Chapter 37

Agnolo worked tirelessly throughout the night, dispite his wife requesting he rest and offering to take over from where he left off. He denied it though, he was already sure what the case was with most people there and treated at least half. He could finish a few more.

* * *

><p>La Volpe woke up, side wrapped up and limiting him as he stood up and came towards where he was sure Agnolo was. As he opened the door, he found himself standing silently in the doorway as he stared down on the passed out doctor. The bit of rest was earned.<p>

Careful not to disturb him, he crept in. Inside was where those in the worst condition were. Machiavelli and Ezio were on the far side in beds ajacent to each other. Ezio looked like he had just been treated after being fished form a pit of swords. A lot of his torso bandaged as well as his arms. Machiavelli was a bit better, mostly the damage was his shoulder and arm. Both had a cloth on their foreheads.

Annette was on the opposite side of the room and Luca not far from her. Her chest completely covered in blood stained gause and a low cut shirt over that. He guessed it was so Agnolo had better access to the wound, which had gone through her chest, and he was sure at first that it was through the heart. It must have missed. It had to.

Luca, he had a bandaged side and some wrapped stitching across his arm. Mia was not much better.

"You came here to see how they were doing?"

The master thief turned to see Agnolo yawn as he rubbed the sleep from exhausted blue eyes. dark circles and bags were provenent on his freckled skin.

"_Si_, did you figure out what happened to Ezio and Machiavelli?"

Agnolo stopped mid stretch as he looked to him through the corner of his eye. Then lowered his arms as he sighed, "Someone poisoned them, but they are alive."

La Volpe then remembered back to when Machiavelli was returned to the cell after his first interrogation, he was coughing and gagging on something. Whatever it was Cesare forced him to drink then must be what was effecting him now.

"Will they be alright?"

"Yes. The same poison that was used on both of them is very ineffective, a cheap form that usually doesn't kill a strong and health man."

"But, both were beaten and weakened from Cesare." La Volpe reminded. "Are you sure?"

"There's nothing to worry about, I've given them an antidote. And the poison only gave them a fever. Unforchanately, because the concoction is usually ingested, it could make them quite ill for a bit." Agnolo explained. "Just let them rest."

* * *

><p>Ezio woke up suddenly as he felt vile rising in his throat, and rushed for the first place he could use. Flipping a window open and throwing up, let's just hope no one was in the way of that. A hand patted his back gently to sooth him, and he looked back a moment between a few dry heaves to see that she was Claudia.<p>

When he felt a little better, he turned to face her as he whipped the corner of his mouth. "Claudia? Did they-?

"No, brother. They'll be giving Zita her funeral tonight." She inturrupted. "And please try not to speak of it, Annette is very sensitive of it right now."

Ezio nodded his understanding. "So we are safe again."

"Yes, we are. Now go back to bed and get some rest." She told him sternly. "You've got a fever, as well as Machiavelli."

He let himself be guided back to the bed, and laid back down without protest. The faster he falls asleep, the faster he can return to his father and learn more of his mysterious past. He was up to some point where his little brother was born. Consitering it all and the fact that it all was from the beginning, there was a lot he still had to learn.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening that Annette woke up, she heard nothing but quiet. At first, she didn't know what was going on, and her panic made her stumble out of the bed, clenching her chest in pain as she stumbled down the hall, using the wall for balance.<p>

Until she saw what had caused the silence. She had forgotten. Zita...

Her little sister was laying on a bed, her robes clean and eyes closed. Her blonde hair seemed to fit in with the white covered under her and the bunch of snowy lilies. It looked almost like she was simply asleep. But she could see through the peaceful look, she had been prepared for a funeral.

A tear slipped down Annette's cheek and stained her shirt, and she stepped closer until she was right at the bedside, staring down at her sister's lifeless body. The once lively and spirited girl's skin almost seemed a pale gray now.

A hand touched her shoulder softly, and she was about to snap at the person who had approached ehr, when she found Luca staring back. greif and sympathy writen across his face. "I'm sorry, Annette." He casted a sorrowful glance to Zita's body then back. "It's all my own fault."

Annette was about to inturrupt when he when on. "I know I do not deserve your forgiveness either." He pulled out a dagger, and placed the hilt in her palm. "You might as well kill me. It only will make things even. And I want you to."

Her hand trembled, to be honest to herself, she wanted nothing more but to kill someone right now. She raised her hand up, causing Luca to partly raise his arm instintively to defend himself, shutting his eyes so he wouldn't watch what she'd do.

Dispite all the anger and depression pulsing through her, she couldn't force her hand to move. Until finally, her shaking fingers loosened their grip, and the dagger slipped through and clattered on the floor. Tears burning her eyes as she turned away from a now dumbstruck Luca.

"I'm not dead." He stated.

She shuttered a breath before responding weakly, "Kill a brother will not solve my problems. Just go."

"But-."

"I SAID GO!" She yelled as her cheeks wettened and her tears started to stain her sleeve as she tried to whip them off. She heard Luca rush out. And was sure he'd warn anyone to leave her alone.

Annette stood vigil for what seemed like an eternity. To the point where her eyes had dried on their own from all her mournful crying. Now, all of her felt hollow. A heavy pain worse than the bullet wound settled in. She kissed her sister's cold hand before turning to leave, casting one last look before leaving for the bedroom she had woken up in.


	38. Chapter 38

A headache pounded on the inner walls of his skull, and Machiavelli reached for the damp cloth on his face witha grunt. _How long was I uncountious? _He sat up and looked around, feeling an unmistakable chill run up his spine and force goosebumps to his arms as he shivered. The writer sluggishly pulled a blanket over his shoulders and scanned around the room for any signs of life.

Ezio was fast asleep, laying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow, muffling a throaty snore; a foot extended over the side and a forearm draped down the edge. It seemed almost comical the way his uncovered foot twitched, toes wriggling a breif moment before relaxing.

On the other side, Luca seemed to lay stiffly, as if he wasn't dreaming, only thinking. Annette was staring off at the ceiling.

It was early morning, and usually by now he'd already be dressing, but he wanted nothing more but to return to his dreams. After what seemed like an hour -although it was only half of it- of tossing and changing positions, he gave up that hope of some extra rest and pulled off the bed. He was missing a shirt, but at least was dressed the waist down. It only took a moment to find his undershirt draped on the bed post.

Going down the steps seemed like trying to climb down a church with numb legs, very difficult. But he was silenced of any complint he was about to make when he saw what commotion was taking place at the bottom. It was a funneral.

Some of the recruits were placing flowers onto Zita's body beofre picking her up and starting to carry her with care. The wrist blade she had once used was set aside on a table nearby. And they left for the passage, where there was an entrance in the Tiber. They'd place her on a raft, and push her out to drift. The wood never really stayed afloat too long, and it sunk.

With a sigh, he turned back up the steps, only to find himself face to face with Claudia.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Machiavelli made a failed attempt to appear as calm as he could, him on stairs with Claudia on the stair above him was never good, "I woke up."

"Yeah, I think I already realized that, genius." She snorted. "Really, why?"

"I couldn't sleep, okay?"

Ezio's sister rolled her eyes and stepped around him to go towards the bottom floor. Before leaving, she looked over her shoulder and told him sternly, "Get back to bed. Now."

Believe it or not, but Claudia's glare seemed more threatening than that of Ezio's. And it wasn't one of a woman to be triffled with. He didn't argue and returned to the room. Laying down on the bed.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, he had grown tired of watching his friend's foot twich and decided to joke around a little. Yes, sitting around a noiseless room with nothing better to do can give you stupid ideas for entertainment. But it seemed better than nothing.<p>

He sat on the edge of his bed and glided the tip of his finger over the soul of Ezio's bare foot, and watched his whole leg kick up and back down once more. With a surpressed chuckle, he did this again, and again. And again. At least until the older man drew his foot under the covers.

Another idea came to mind, and so he leaned close and pulled the red strip of fabric from Ezio's hair, causing the man to grumble something into the pillow. Grinning, he braided his hair up and retied it. Wondering what he'd say about the new hair style.

"Oh Eeeeziooo!" He sang quietly a few inches from his ear.

Ezio groaned and turned on his side, a hand loosely swatting the air before flopping down onto the bed again. "No..."

"Eeeeziooo!" He repeated in the same tone of voice. As it seemed, boredum had brought him to a childish behavour.

"_Cazzo_... just leave me _alone_."

He came right up and made a funnel with his hands as he shouted into his ear, "Ezio!"

The older assassin jumped and nearly flipped over the end of the bed with surprise, eyes wide and grasping his chest as well as holding a palm over the abused ear. He whipped around with eyes like liquid fire, "Niccolo! What was that for? Arghhh! _Dios mio_!"

Machiavelli shrugged witha sheepish smile, "Got bored."

Ezio then moved his hand from his ear and discovered the braid. "What the fuck did you do to my hair?" He hissed venomously.

"I think it suits you." He chuckled back.

Ezio pulled the fabric out and shook his head before pulling the mess of brown hair back into a ponytail again. "You just wait, Machiavelli. I'll get even."

The writer merely rolled his eyes at this, not seeing how Ezio could. Or if it'd be likely that he would follow up. Then again, he never truely turned on his word much before. And when he was commited, he'd follow through.


	39. Chapter 39

It was late at night, and Ezio was silently watching Machiavelli sleep. Call him creepy, but he wanted to be sure the man was in deep sleep. When he couldn't be more sure, he crept off the bed and sat on the edge of Machiavelli's. A devious smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>"MAAAAACHIAAAVEEEELIIIIIIII!"<p>

He wriggled and rolled trying to cover his ear, "I DIDN'T DO IT, LA VOLPE!" He shouted instintively without seeing whatever the hell it was.

He was replied to with hysterical laughter, and whipped his head around to see Ezio laughing his heart out... on the ceiling? It was then he realized that HE was on the ceiling and not Ezio! But how was that...?

He was in a caccon of covers, and a blanket over that had throwing knives impaling each corner to the ceiling above. It surprised him that it supported his weight as well.

"Having fun up there?"

Machiavelli craned his neck down at an ocward angle to see the floor behind him, and there was La Volpe, smirking with mistif.

Once again, he struggled, "What the hell? Let me out!"

"Admit it."

"What?"

"That I've outsmarted you." Ezio said still smiling like a Chesire cat.

Machaivelli wriggled again, "Fine! Fine. Now get me down!"

Ezio stood up as he stepped to up on the bed and took hold of two throwing knives on one side, La Volpe took the other two. In one pull, all four were dislodged and Machaivelli was left to crash on the bed bellow. His face sore and buried into the pillow. He couldn't help but hear the two older laughing loudly as they stepped off the bed.

Machiavelli waited until they calmed before pulling his face up, but then he realized from looking at a bloodied spot of the pillow. Seeing him touch under his nose gingerly and staring at reddened fingertips only renewed their laughter.

"We defenately got you!"

Ezio wrapped an arm aorund him and told him with a chuckle, "That will teach you not to mess with me, Niccolo."

* * *

><p>"You look... um... exhausted. What happened?"<p>

Bartolomeo was staring at the dried blood under Machaivelli's nose, which for once, he was sure it wasn't a fight that caused it, or at least, he thought a fight didn't. Allergies? Did Machiavelli even have any?

He then noticed La Volpe and Ezio both crack a couple of sly grins before looking back down at their own meals again. Which only seemed to give him a clue what had happened. _Wait, what the hell did Ezio even do?_

Last night was a blur to him, all he remembered was being woken up and Ezio asking him to help him get even with Machiavelli, though he refused for a couple of reasons. One being that he himself was tired and didn't want to bother with it at the time, and the other was because he was sure Claudia would be tearing heads if she found out exactly what, if it was bad enough, they'd do.

Machiavelli glared at Volpe and Ezio over his shoulder and whiped at the crusted blood with the back of hand with very little avail. "Ask them." He grunted.

"Ezio? What did you do and why didn't you drag me out of bed to do it?"

The man looked up and put on an innocent(ish) face, "What? Me? I did nothing."

"Why not you tell him." Machiavelli told him irritably.

Ezio grinned, "Alright, fine bug." This only made La Volpe cover his mouth with, and possibly bite, his hand to conseal a smile and surpress any surfacing chuckles. "And Bartolomeo, I did ask you. But you didn't want to. So I asked Volpe. And I'll leave it at Machiavelli having a great fall."

This only gave him the thought of Ezio and La Volpe merely pushing Machaivelli off his bed, which was probably far from it. "Seriously, what?"

"We could have used Machiavelli as a Christmas ordiament, is what Ezio is trying to say." La Volpe answered, which made him and Ezio both crack up and lean on each other laughing. Though it only confused Bartolomeo more.

"He was trapped in the blankets."

Ten minutes of bad puns and uncontroled laughter later, Ezio finally explained that they had stuck Machiavelli to the ceiling wrapped in blankets, then woke him up before letting him drop, face first, on the bed. "You could have told me you were doing that! I could have helped!"

"Well you wanted to sleep." Ezio pointed out with a grin. "Maybe next time."

Machiavelli raised an eyebrow, "Next time? You think I'll let you play jokes like that on me again? You're sadly mistaken."

"I accept your challange then."

La Volpe smirked in the most devious way, that a guard would probably arrest him just out of pricible. "A prank war it is."

**I know, I know. I'm getting off subject. But while they are busy with their jokes, Ezio is recovering! And I'll return to it! I just felt a chapter of cracky unesental goofiness was needed. Sorry if most of you are possibly about to yell, via comments, at me to get back to the story.**


	40. Chapter 40

"No..."

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Hehe, foolish child. You thought you could outsmart the Pazzi, you are sadly mistaken."_

_"Please! I did nothing to you!"_

_"No. But you killed Uberto. And we must punish you for it."_

_He screamed painfully as a knife cut through his shoulder, then down his back. Searing agony slicing through him with each inch of skin cut, then I stopped. He was laying on the ground as one spat on him before walking away with the others. He was left laying there, watching his blood pooling around him in the most frightening way. He shut his eyes as tears burned and trailed down his cheeks, he could do nothing more but cry with the pain pulsing through him. He couldn't move because each move he made brought a shard of agony again._

_"Arghh!"_

_"Ezio! Ezio!"_

_"No! Please!"_

_"Ezio!"_

"Ezio!"

He was in his bed, Claudia and his mother staring down at him with fear and horror in their eyes. He was sweat soaked, bangs matted down to his face. His heart pounding as he shuddered through gasps as he breathed. The trails of tears still on his face.

"Ezio! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Claudia asked.

Ezio swallowed hard, barely managing a nod. "I-I'm fine."

_"No, you must learn not to fear pain, nephew. You cannot go on as you are this way."_

Shutting his eyes, he shouted at Mario, "Shut up!"

His mother touched his forehead. "Who are you yelling at, son?" She asked. Then drew her hand back, "You still have a fever."

"No. No. I alright. I promise!" Ezio protested.

"Get some rest, brother. We'll be back if you need anything." Claudia assured before getting up to leave with his mother behind her.

_"You should listen to her. She's only trying to help."_

"I don't need your advice!" Ezio retorted back.

_"Please son, just try to understand. We are only trying to help."_

"Help? You've been nagging me and popping up at the worst times! Just leave me be!"

_"Little brother, we're all trying to help yo-"_

"No! All you've been doing is driving me up the wall! Can't you shut up and talk to me when I'm asleep? When it doesn't matter?"

_"You fear pain, Ezio. We can't help you until you let that go. It only interfears and tunes us out. Until you let it go, we cannot help you learn yourself."_

"Please! Go away!"

_"Fine. As you wish. And we take back what we gave you."_

It was a sudden feeling of frozen, his thoughts running a blank, unable to process what was happening. And then just black...

* * *

><p>Agnolo walked into the room to check in on everyone. Consitering Ezio and Machiavelli's tomfoolerly lately, it should be a sign that they were improving. Annette seemed to stick by herself as much as she could, but that was expected. Luca seemed odder than usual. The cuts he had found on the man's arm only proved his suspitons.<p>

"Alright, time to see how you all are-." He stopped midsentence to see Machiavelli and Annette hovering over Ezio, who was laying on his bed staring up blankly at the ceiling. "What's going on?"

Annette turned, "We don't know. Ezio was shouting to himself and then he spaced out. No clue why."

Agnolo pushed past and came to sit beside Ezio. It was true. He was looking off into the distance with unfocused gold eyes, and breathing slow. "Ezio?" He touched his cheek and patted it gently to rouse the man. "Ezio? Can you hear me?"

He blinked, gold eyes swooping to stare at him... in confusion? As he visibly tensed and had a look like a frightened animal, it was clear that he himself wasn't there. Or at least, he didn't think so. Whatever had happened, it had messed him up entirely.

Before anyone was actually ready, let alone actually expecting it, he ludged out of the bed, bolting out the door and down the hall! Agnolo leapt up with Machiaveli and Annette just behind and started to chase Ezio down the stairs. Pushing a startled La Volpe out of the way and into a wall.

"Help us! Ezio's lost it!" Machiavelli shouted over his shoulder.

So the thief now joined the chase. Everyone taking two steps at a time. In a matter of moments, Ezio spun around as he narrowly avoided crashing into a wall then ran towards them! And before anyone had the chance, he moved around and under one of Machaivelli's grabbing arms, causing a ludging Annette to stumble and knock the writer over, then speed up the stairs again!

They went after him, then found themselves standing on the rooftop, Ezio backing up slowly towards the wooden perch, heavily breathing and staring wide eyed in animalist fear. He looked back as the heels of his feet were over the edge of the perch now, he looked as if he were about to jump backwards right now!

"Ezio! No!"

"Volpe!"

Ezio came running at them again, at the same time, La Volpe sprinted towards him! The thief's speed against the younger's slightly heavier build proved to be the difference, and he crashed shoulder first with an unsettling crack! Both either of the two could slow from their high volicity impact, they came stumbling backwards and over the perch! Hitting the water loudly!

"Volpe!"

Claudio had been right behind them this entire time! Eyes stretched to the size of dinner plates with horror. He scrambled to the edge at stared down.

"We have to find them!"

"And we will!" Machiavelli responded with a clenched fist.


	41. Chapter 41

La Volpe crawled out of the Tiber, with one hand gripping onto Ezio's arm, dragging the younger out. His breathing hollow and labored, his hood had been forced down when he had fallen into the water, reveiling his wettened black hair. He reached back to grabed the hood, and muffled a groan of pain as he whinced back, his shoulder throbbing, the sensation of daggers stabbing into the joint making him clench his teeth.

He remembered something cracking when he crashed into Ezio, and now that he was staring at the shoulder, he could see it bruised slightly as well as a bump. He gingerly touched it, hissing a breath at the sting. He then used his other arm to pull his hood back over his head.

Looking back down, he watched Ezio cough of water, clutching his chest. With a sigh, the thief asked, "What's gotten into you?"

His friend didn't reply, he only finished expelling the water, then laid down hugging his knees like a frightened child. Fearful and weak. La Volpe was careful to be slow as he put a hand on Ezio's shoulder with his good arm, smoothly stroking his arm. Maybe he'll trust him if he were gentle?

Ezio barely look up, his eyes barely opened as he made a slight sigh to show his calming. He reached up and took the hand, and latched to his wrist, whimpering. Clearly whatever had happened, if anything did, had made him seem as innocent and desperate as a mere child. Why? He wasn't so sure, nor was he sure Ezio knew. But he'd have to get him back to Tiber Island to see if the others could help him.

"What's happened to you, _amico_ _mio_?"

* * *

><p>Machiavelli followed Annette, Agnolo, and Claudia as they searched for La Volpe and, once again, Ezio. He couldn't help but feel annoyed with the constent hunt for the older man. And the way he seemed to run like he was strickened with fear, he was, he was afraid of them for some reason. But what, and why was still unknown.<p>

* * *

><p>He gripped onto the hand that had been rubbing his arm, pressing into it was he tried to hide from his fears. His body pulsing with a fever indused heat. A man was sitting by his side, the same man who had run into him and made him fall and hurt his ankle when he fell backwards. Here that man was, gently touching him and speaking in a calm and even voice.<p>

Maybe, just maybe, he could trust that one man. And that was what he'd do, _only him_. If everyone was chasing him, then he couldn't trust them. _No one else_.

He came in closer, seeking warmth as he huddled up next to the man, who flinched away a first. He closed his eyes as he listened to the man speaking lowly. He could trust him. But no one else. No one.

**Yeah, Ezio's dun lost his mind. He'll get better. Sooner or later. *ducks as a pitchfork gets stuck in the wall where my head once was***


	42. Chapter 42

La Volpe gave an asperated sigh as he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to get Ezio off without freaking him out. Just great. Brilliant. Amazing... he's stuck with a guy clinging to him like a frightened four year old, which was how many times younger than Ezio truely was? Twelve? Thirteen about?

On top of that, his shoulder only was feeling worse, and he wasn't sure where exactly they were. That's just a failure on his part for not studying surroundings or anything around this part. He wasn't sure back where but the fact that he was right by the Tiber river.

"Hey you!"

With a quick jerk up the head, he was staring face to face with a guard!

_Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! My fucking luck! Just my fucking luck!_

Ezio's eyes were wide open and he held onto La Volpe tighter, putting more pressure on his wounded side -**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER! CESARE SHOT HIM!**-. But it was this that made the guard smirk in the most frightning why, almost like he knew Ezio wasn't in condition to fight.

"Stand up!" The guard barked, grabbing La Volpe's shirt front and pulling him up. The younger assassin stood with him and inched behind, grasping onto his wrist. With this the guard questioned a bit in the tone that spoke oh his thoughts being what-the-fuck, "What's wrong with him?"

La Volpe bit the inside of his lip, he needed an answer that wouldn't expose anything. "Nothing, you're halucanating!"

Gripping the tunic tighter, the guard wretched La Volpe out of Ezio's grip! Making the thief stumble for balance as he was released and the guard came towards a panicked Ezio. The latter was looking everywhere, planning an escape, but not in time before the guard pushed him down to the ground! Making him yelp and scramble backwards onto the dock with the guard still coming after him!

La Volpe took his dagger out and in one sloppy move, he jammed the dagger into the guard's neck, then pulled it out before kicking the body into the Tiber. His shoulder bothering him and messing up his kill. "Ezio. It's alright."

Said man was huddled up on the edge of the dock with a mortified expression, and shrank away from La Volpe as he held a hand out to help him up. He grunted, seeing now that he must have scared him by killing the guard. He had two questions for what ever kind of god there was that watched over him, not that he cared enough or that he bothered to read a bible; one, how the hell is he suppost to help Ezio and get him back to normal without loosing his trust every single time he pulls out a flipping letter opener? And two; how the hell did this even happen to begin with?

"It's alright. I promise. I won't hurt you."

Ezio hesitantly reached up and took the hand, letting himself be pulled up. It was a start. Now the next issue was to get the hell back to Tiber Island. And if the guards were looking for them, this wouldn't be as easy as he had first assumed.

Leading a mentally unstable man around. It's like leading a bunch of startled horses back to a stable, challanging. If there was something he didn't want to be near in one way, he'd refuse to move, and La Volpe had to find another route. Which was beginning to get on his nerves, consitering there was a guard on most streets.

Out of absolute freaking nowhere, a crossbow bolt crashed into the ground not far from La Volpe's heel! He swung around to see a crossbow man jumping down and trying to aim again! At the same time, Ezio had bursted into a run! So the thief turned and went after him. A guard on his heels, and more being added into a the chase!

When he caught up, he took his forearm and pulled him into an alley, trying to find a way out! Then an idea came to mind. "Ezio! You have to listen, and listen good. Follow me, I know you can and know how to climb, so try and stick with me!" When he was sure he had listened, he turned to the wall and started to scale up, Ezio watched him a moment before mimicing his movements. They reached the rooftops, then started to race towards Tiber Island.

Even step brought them closer! Every leap bringing a pulse of adreniline as well as the fear of a simple mistake. It was a good thing that Ezio was learning fast, managing to stick close by. The bridge was coming into view! It'd be no problem to jump down and cross now. Nothing could stop them!

HIs back suddenly burned with agony, his side stinging harshly, and for a moment, he was paralized by pain, unable to continue his retreat! Another crackle of a crossbow was followed and he was suddenly falling down! The cobblestone below rushing up to smack him! Darkness greeting him on impact.


	43. Chapter 43

He watched the man fall down! Three shafts of bolts jutting from his back! He couldn't be dead! He couldn't!

Turning on his heels, he saw two armed men jumping towards him! Holding crossbows and grinning in triumpth. He'd be next if he didn't do anything! He ran into the closer, knocking him off the roof with a sickly crunch as he hit the ground below, the other he disarmed, throughing the weapon over the side and running to the edge that his friend had fallen from.

He jumped down, groaning on impact, then watched as the guard was climbing down, he'd have to escape the creep somehow. So in one move kick to the stomach, the disarmed man stumbled and hit the wall, giving him time to take that knife form his fallen friend. He held in a ready position, and so the other panicked and ran. Leaving the golden eyed man to grin with victory.

Next problem, get his friend out of danger! As he picked him up, he heard him murmer something, he wasn't so sure. But now wasn't the time. Fine a safe place, then see to the bolts!

* * *

><p>The breif flash of countiousness was confusing. Pain and blur. Nothing other than it. The most he could make out was Ezio as he held a dagger in a defencive position, then a crossbowless crossbow man retreat. Ezio had then turned and picked him up, he couldn't help but asked, dispite his voice voice being weak and a breathless drawl, "Ezio...?"<p>

He then slipped away into the darkness once more. Escaping pain once more.

_"He'll be alright, I sure."_

_He opened his eyes to find himself staring at both a doctor and... his father. A man with neatened black hair and cool blue eyes as well as pale skin. The expression he held was one of no emotion he could discribe in a word. Like he was dissapointed, or just ashamed. Maybe both. La Volpe himself was merely a younger teenager then._

_The doctor didn't seem to notice his face, he was seeing to a gash on La Volpe's side. "How did this happen to begin with?"_

_Although he wanted to answer, his father did instead, "Gilberto got in a fight. Over the fact that he had tried to pick the man's pock."_

_"He's a thief?"_

_"He's been spending too much time with Dario and the others at that street rat guide of theirs." His father hissed._

_The doctor sighed as he stood up right and handed his father a vile from the stand. "Make sure he drinks this. And be sure that he is more careful next time."_

_They returned home. Although his brother had asked him if he wanted to play a game of chess, La Volpe prmply refused, then came to his room. Sitting on his bed as he hugged his legs and stared out the window. Dispite what his father told him on the walk home, that he should be more like his brother and that he shouldn't go about with the "low lifes" that were the thieves, he would always be the way he was. And join the thieves regardless._

_It then changed, he was running back home, he was older now his early twenties. When he opened the door, he found himself staring at his brother, who was dead on the floor, his throat slit! His father was crouching beside him, moarning. "Father! W-What happened?"_

_"You!" He growled as he looked up with puffy, reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. "It was because of you! You're affiliation with those street rats you call good people did this to him! Guards came and killed him! They were looking for you!"_

_"Father, I-."_

_"Get out of my house." He hissed._

_"But fathe-!"_

_"LEAVE!" Before La Volpe could react, a knife stuck into the wall not far from him! And he ran as fast as he could to escape his father's rage. He then found himself at the door of the thieves guild, breathing hard and whipping his wettened eyes on his sleeve._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Dario, dark eyes filled with concern. "Gilberto, what happened?"_

_He looked down and shook his head, tears threatening to escape once more, "My brother was killed... Father... he blames me for it."_

_Dario took a glance in the direction of La Volpe's past house, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"_

_"No. Father threw me out of the house. I'm sure he'll kill me if I return."_

_Dario put a hand on his shoulder, pushing auburn bangs to the side as he said brightly, "No problem, my friend. You can stay here."_

**Yup, I have to write about La Volpe. HAVE TO! And because little is known of his past, my idea is just as valid as the next guys. It will be dead if Ubisoft actually get into his past though.**


	44. Chapter 44

He laid his friend down. They were under a bridge, not far from where he had been hurt. Now, he'd have to remove the bolts. With care, he took hold of the first, which was lodged in his shoulder, and twisted it out. Then the next one, which had been the last to be fired and was imbedded near the middle of his back. That took less time to remove. The finally one was stuck in his side, and he had to work it carefully before it came out. When he finished, he flipped him over.

His friend laid almost lifelessly, eyes closed and a thin trail of crimson blood running form the corner of his mouth. _He's not dead. He can't be!_

A voice! He looked then clenched his hands into fists as he stood protectively over his friend as he glared at the person standing in front of him. He'd kill anyone who'd hurt him or his friend! No exceptions!

* * *

><p>Bartolomeo watched as Ezio spung into a crouch, fists clenched and teeth bared in a snarl at him. What ever happened to him, it clearly drove him to the point of insanity! La Volpe was laying on the ground seemingly dead just behind Ezio's feet. But by how this looked, Ezio was protecting him! If La Volpe was dead then... well he'd rather not go there.<p>

"Ezio, it's me!"

Ezio hissed venomously, a peircing glare displayed that should have killed the mercenary captain where he stood.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you." He took a step forward, then another. Ezio meanwhile made threatening noises and got ready to leap at him! Eyes switching from Bartolomeo's eyes to his sword, Bianca. It didn't take another hint to get what was going on. "Ah, I see." He raised his hands up a moment then pulled Bianca out of her sheath, resting the white sword down behind him. "See, I don't want to hurt you. Now ease up."

Ezio hesitantly stood, never parting his stare from Bartolomeo as if suspitious. Then crouched down beside La Volpe, picking the thief up by the shoulders and proping him up to a sit against the wall as he began inspecting him. _Does he not know that he's dead?_

Bartolomeo approached slowly, then kneeled down beside him, just looking at Volpe made him cringe. What ever had happened to him probably wasn't plesant. He touched a finger under his jaw, earning a glare from Ezio. Then Bartolomeo bit back a gasp. He was... _Alive!_ It was confirmed was La Volpe groaned something so slurred and quiet, he couldn't make it out.

"Ezio, please. I want to help, will you let me?" He waited to a responce, but he only got a nod. Good enough for him. "Alright, I want you to help me pick him up, I also have to get Bianca. But I don't want you to be scared, alright?"

Ezio didn't reply, he only pulled La Volpe closer him, arms wrapped around his torso and chin digging in his neck.

* * *

><p>Dancing on the line of dead and alive, that was all La Volpe could discribe what it was like as. He could barely crack an eye open as he tried to feel through the heavy numb and see through a hazy blur. A face backed away slightly he knew it. "Bartolomeo...?"<p>

Vision darkening again, then he felt himself get moved, and he tried to force his eyes open to see. A muffled moarnful hum filled his distant hearing. And he guessed it was Ezio.

After seeing what had haunted him for years come through his dreams, it surprised him now that he wasn't letting himself just slip away. The thing was, he didn't _want_ to die. At least, not yet. He always figured that if he were to, then it'd be because of a fight with twenty heavily armed brutes, and he was alone and disarmed. If not that, then from an old age. Not from a coward shooting him. Not by some unskilled man with a crossbow and a trigger itch.

He didn't know if it was because of his pride, or that he honestly saw much more point to living that he was fighting for life. Concentrating on getting air in his lungs and making his heart beat as smoothly as he could. Crossbows wouldn't be the death of him, and he'd be sure of it.

Bartolomeo had returned, and he felt himself be lifted up. And he tried to look and see who was holding him, only barely catching a glince of the mercenary captain. He listened as best he could as he heard him say, "La Volpe, hold on. We're going to get you back to Agnolo. You'll be alright." He then heard him add as he slowly blinked, "Stay wake! Umm- count to a hundred or something!"

His voice weak and barely above a whisper, "one... two... three... four..."

"Good, keep doing that! We'll get you back!"

He forced every word past his lips, trying to think on his own vitals, to act like they were getting better with each number. Maybe if he thought that, then it'd be true. Each number only making him feel closer and closer to the darkness again. He could barely force his eyes open, he couldn't think anymore, the numb had finally gotten to him. He murmered the last few numbers he could manage before darkness consumed him. "sixty-four... sixty-five... sixty-...six..."


	45. Chapter 45

They rushed into the Tiber Island Hideout, La Volpe being carried bridal style by Ezio. Bartolomeo was just beside him, and he called out loudly, "Where's Agnolo?"

This rung around a moment, catching everyone's attention. They were rushing down to see what was happening, what was making Bartolomeo shout, which would usually mean a pretty bad assault is taking place. But they were greeted with the sight was Ezio putting a limp and lifeless La Volpe on a chair and Bartolomeo pacing to the point where he could make a moat in the floor.

Lilianna was first to ask, "What happened?"

Bartolomeo stood and faced her, "It's Volpe! See for yourself!"

As the woman came closer, Ezio glared at her, daring her to come any closer.

"Ezio, let her. She only wants to help." Bartolomeo explained as he guided said man away. "I'll just take you upstairs." Though he had found it more difficult getting him to stay in the room, as a result to avoid what happened last time, he locked the door.

Agnolo had arrived with Machiavelli after Claudio was sent to find them. Annette and Claudia not far behind. Agnolo got straight to work, telling everyone to leave him in peace so he could do what he could.

* * *

><p>Machiavelli woke up the next morning from a nightmare, or at least he hoped it wasn't. He had been told that La Volpe was next to dead and... <em>It wasn't a nightmare!<em> "La Volpe!"

Not bothering to dress himself other than a shirt and trousers, he bolted out and down the stairs, almost tripping and crashing down. He stopped on the bottom as he saw La Volpe laying on the couch, he came closer werily, unprepared for what he might hear or see.

Said man was pale to the point where his skin could have been consitered gray. Eyes shut and dark circles provenant. He almost seemed like he was fast asleep, if it wasn't for his stillness. A tear dared to spring from his eye as he touched the thief's hand. No. There was still warmth. Maybe he was still alive.

"I've done everything I could."

Machiavelli turned to face Agnolo, who apparently was standing behind him this whole time. He couldn't help but ask, "Will he pull through?"

Agnolo sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know."

Dispite everything, he didn't know what he'd do if La Volpe died. He seemed like a brother in a way, a wiseass older brother. Even with the almost attempted murder, which he had suspitions about since that ocward moment not long after the Coloseum Passion Play, he still trusted him.

With a shakey breath as he forced back his tears, patted La Volpe's shoulder, "Please get better. Please."

* * *

><p><em>Cold. Dark and Cold. And here he was, running a maze like a rat. Walls stretching up all round him. He knew what was at the end. His life. His friends and meteforical family. But as it seemed, every turn he made lead him to a dead end. Why did this seem ironic? Well he was at a dead end suspition with Machiavelli once, he had been too blind to see that it was on of his own. And it was Ezio to discovered it. There was probably other times, but this seemed to be the one that came to mind.<em>

_Taking a left, he followed the path into yet another dead end. How many of these would he encounter? Who knew. And it wasn't up to the maze to decide his fate. That was his own job. Now if he could find a way to cheat the maze, he'd be in a lot better shape. Sadly, all he saw were smooth, neverending wall that seemed like mirrors to him. A few times he had already walked himself into them. Glass panes or mirrors all around him._

_If he went back to where he started, he'd die. If he gave up, he'd die. But what if...? The idea seemed like his best bet. He dropped to his knees, looking a defeated as possible, "I give up! There is no end to this!"_

_The walls were all moving up, a shadowy figure coming towards him! As soon as the walls were high enough to allow him to slip under, he bolted from the shadow, moving as fast as he could! The walls getting higher, allowing him to the see the end, the bright light that seemed like a beacon, guiding him on. Just a little closer!_

_The shadow was on his heels, reaching out to finish this goosechase, when La Volpe jumped! Light consuming him, burning the shadow to an oblivion. Clearly it was him who had won this race. Death not able to catch up to him. He turned back to the light, and walked into it, enjoying the warmth that fell on his face that had been lacking in that void of a maze._

The warmth followed him into the dim countiousness and numb that greeted him. His senses slowly returning to him. He just was taking in what had happened, he cheated death itself. He had found the loophole in what should have been his own demise. He wasn't lying when he had told himself that three crossbow bolts a fall off a four story building wouldn't be the death of him.

Voices distant, echoing in his ears. Vision blurred and crossing as he tried to see past his own nose. The numb receiding and he could begin to feel the beginnings of pain. He shut his eyes a long moment, forcing his senses to clear, and sat up with a grunt. Dispite what people were telling him, if they were telling him anything, they were too jumbled and toned out by a harsh ring for him to listen, he stood and started to walk forward. Relying mostly on his blurred sight to guide him.

Someone stopped him, a hand on his bad shoulder, causing him to wince and grit his teeth, he could just barely make out the words. "Volpe, please, get some rest."

He shook his head, his voice a husky drawl from a dry throat, "No. I'm fine." He shook his shoulder free, whincing as pain was becoming easier to register now.

The person was clearly persistant. "Just go lay down, you need to rest if you want to get better."

La Volpe muffled an oncoming growl from the pit of his throat. "I said, I'm fine. Now just let me be."

"But-"

"I'll be alright."

"Then I'm coming with you."

He turned ungracefully to face this man, who turned out to be Machiavelli! Biting back a sharp retort, he gave in. "If you insist." He then walked up the stairs, leaning heavily on the rail, yet shrugging Machaivelli off whenever he had asked if he needed help. They then reached the roof, and La Volpe stood against the walk trying to get as much weight off of his feet as he could. Machiavelli stood close by.

"Why do you want to even walk around in your state?"

La Volpe looked up dully, "If you think that being twenty years older and some lousy crossbow men and falling from a roof will stop me, you're sadly mistaken."

The younger man cracked a smile. "It's funny how you're so presistant. Any normal man would have died from the crossbow men to begin with, even younger. I don't know what makes you different from them."

Volpe chuckled, "I just don't want to die. So I don't."

"Serious will power." Machaivelli concluded. Pondering it for a few minutes. "It's strange how you and Ezio are always so resiliant."

La Volpe half shrugged, "Cheating death is one of my specialties."

"So it seems." Machiavelli agreed calmly. "Bartolomeo tells me that Ezio was very... protective over you."

"He was?" It was funny, in those moments where he has half awake, he couldn't remember what had happened. Just a blur... and numbers. He didn't know why he remembered counting over everything else.

"_Si_, and he still is like that. He doesn't do anything but sit and whimper now because of stress. He's worried about you." Machiavelli explained.

"Then why not I see him and see what I could do to straighten this out."


	46. Chapter 46

They stood in the corner of the room, invisible to Ezio, completely unseen. It was almost sad, wanting to help someone, and yet he only pushes them away. They could only watch him as he was being driven insane, and they knew he'd have to just suck up his pride and let them help him. But that was the problem, he wouldn't.

"If he won't let us help him, then we might just have to find another way to get to him." His uncle stated flatly, arms crossed.

Father pinched the bridge of his nose, "But what would work? I've been trying to find something we could manifest, but nothing. We might just have to do what we did last time, and come back in a dream."

The only lady of the group shook her head, "No. He only resists. It won't work if we try it again. He'll push us away."

"So this is it? We let little brother loose his mind because we can't help?" He asked in defeat.

"No!" His baby brother spoke up. "I know what we could manifest! There's a chest of feathers downstairs!"

Father looked puzzled, "He still collects feathers?"

Little brother nodded, "Yes and I could show you where!" He smiled brightly, "There is still a chance to save him."

* * *

><p>Machiavelli led La Volpe down to the room they had been keeping Ezio in. Unforchanately, due to escape attempts prior to La Volpe recovering, they had to lock the door. He flipped the key into the lock and opened the door.<p>

Ezio was sitting on the floor, blankly staring off into the distance, until the door was opened. He snapped his attention to the two entering men. His eyes burning a moment, then widened with shock and surprise when his gaze settled on Volpe. Clearly amazed that he was walking and acting alright.

In a matter of seconds he had scrambled up and tackle hugged the thief, pressing into him as he was sobbing!Body trembling harshly.

La Volpe looked to Machiavelli to explain, and the philosopher sighed heavily. "It seems that he didn't improve in isolation..."

Casting him a not-shit-serlock glare, he flipped him off behind Ezio's back, gaining only a glare in return. He rolled his eyes before putting his arms between him and an over clingy Ezio. "Ezio. Please don't. I'm fine."

He didn't listen to the assurence and hung onto La Volpe's arm, as if he'd vanish if he were to let go.

"Ezio. I'm serious. What's wrong?"

Machiavelli shook his head. "I told you. And he doesn't answer us either. I don't know why."

"Could you at least help me get him off? This isn't helping my shoulder!"

With a chucke, he worked on Ezio's grip, finally managing to pry him off. "It's almost comical to watch this. But we still need him."

La Volpe, now freed, looked around the room, seeing a lot of distuction where the assassin had thrown covers and rammed walls. "Being stuck in this room can't be good for him."

Machiavelli was struggling with a squirming Ezio, trying to keep him from hugging La Volpe and/or escaping. "But if we didn't keep him here, then we'd have lost him a bit ago. And besides, Annette's already tripped down the stairs when he first escaped. She twisted her ankle. I don't think that we have any other options."

The master thief smirked. "You under estimate me."

Once again, Ezio thrashed around, almost managing to free himself when Machiavelli was forced to pin him to the wall, pushing his back up against him in order to keep him there while his feet dug into the floor. "I really don't think it's a good idea."

"He's practically attatched to me, I'm sure he wouldn't run." La Volpe pointed out. "Besides, he seems a bit too much for you."

Machiavelli scoft as he forced himself back as much as he could, "I'm handling him just fine." He was then pushed forward, stumbling before he could gain his balance. Ezio was about to run when the younger leapt up on his back and tackled him to the floor, sitting on his back to be sure that he couldn't get back up. "See?"

"You disproved your point when Ezio had knocked you on your knees, my friend." La Volpe chuckled. "Now just let him up. I'll watch over him."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Machiavelli murmered. Then stood up, allowing Ezio to kick off the ground and once again hugged La Volpe.

"_Bene_."

He started to lead Ezio out of the room, leaving a stumped writer watching him leave.


	47. Chapter 47

He followed the man down the stairs, then into a room with models of some things, like one that appeared like a bird. The man turned to him and said something, though he couldn't tell what. He walked around, trying to shake the feeling that he'd been brought here on purpose.

On the far side of the room was a decoritive chest, one he couldn't help but feel curiousity about. Carefully, he undid the latch and lifted the cover. Inside sat a pile of feathers.

In a matter of moments, his senses were driven out with a white flash! He hands trembling as he sought for something to support him until he had been reduced to a lump on the floor as he grasped at his head, trying to ease the throb of a pounding headache!

The air was heavy to the point where he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see past a mist. Couldn't hear past the blood pounding in his ears. All his senses deluted until it just suddenly stopped. A calm.

"Have you learned?"

In front of him was a shimmering dove, four others fluttering down and perching beside the first. His breathing hitched. What was going on? And why had he been trapped in the dark like he had? He looked down in defeat, unwilling to go through the ordeal again, "Yes. I have, father."

The doves transformed into five familiar forms, his uncle smirking. "I'm glad you see it our way. Now please, let us help."

There was no reason for him to argue. He sighed as he took his brothers hand and let himself be housed up to his feet. "Fine."

* * *

><p>La Volpe whipped aorund and bolted beside Ezio as he collasped to the floor in a clutching heap! What the fucking hell-? "Ezio!" He shook him around, trying to snap him out of it, but the oyunger didn't react, only continuing to clench his jaw and fists until his face and muscules relaxed unsettlingly. Going limp in La Volpe's arms!<p>

"Volpe? What's going o-" Machaivelli stood in the doorway with Nico just behind him. His lips formed a soundless "oh". Nico ran away, soon bringing Agnolo.

"What's happened?"

Trying to calm himself, Volpe explained, "He- he just crippled! I don't know why!"

Agnolo placed two fingers just under Ezio's jaw and sighed, "He's fine. I'm going to assume that stress might be the cause of this. Just lay him down on the couch, he'll wake up sooner or later."

With so help from Machiavelli, La Volpe was able to move Ezio to the couch. Machiavelli put a hand on Volpe's shoulder, "Why not we go outside for a bit."

He didn't make any attempt to argue, and let Machiavelli lead him outside and out onto the streets. Sunset would soon paint the sky. He, though, was thinking back on what Luca had told him. That Ezio had only been doing a mission Machiavelli had sent him on.

"It's your fault."

Machiavelli raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"It was your mission, if Ezio hadn't gone on it then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

The writer sighed, "I know. I wish I hadn't sent him on it."

"But you did." La Volpe finished. "And that's that, Niccolo."

His friend shook his head, "If I could, I'd go back in time and fix this. Send him with a recruit to help him or something. Just to change the outcome."

"Do you think-?"

"No. I don't believe we could do such with the Piece of Eden."

La Volpe grunted uneasily, now noticing they had come to the top of the bridge. He topped and leaned down on the edge, Machiavelli doing the same as they both stared down at the water. It was their luck that the guards avoided Tiber Island like the plague. Or they'd have been found a long time ago.


	48. Chapter 48

"Do you think he'll be better soon?" La Volpe asked, still staring down into the water.

Machiavelli shrugged, "Who knows. It's been weeks. I don't know anymore."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wonder sometimes... if what we do is even worth it."

The philosopher shot him a surprised stare, La Volpe of all people? "Why? Would you rather Cesare gets what he wants?"

"No!" Volpe answered quickly. "It's just that people think we're the bad guys here and all-."

"They haven't a clue what is truely going on."

Silence fell in between the two, both watching at the sun came closer and closer until it practically hugged the horizon, it's golden light shimmering off the river's surface. La Volpe looked up at Machiavelli, watching him as his eyes gazed down at the sunset.

"_CAZZO_-!"

Before either had a chance to move out of the way, a horsemen bumped into Machiavelli from behind! The younger stumbling and landing on La Volpe, taking him down to the ground with him! Both staring wide eyed as they realized that, because of that damned horsemen, Machiavelli was on La Volpe in an actidental kiss! They instantly parted, Machiavelli brushing his mouth on his sleeve and La Volpe cursing that the man riding away.

La Volpe glared at the man until he dissapeared, then back to Machiavelli, "Never speak of this. Or I swear I'll-!"

"I wasn't going to!" Machiavelli cut in, cheeks reddened with embarrassment. La Volpe was sure he was also, his face burning. "I hope he gets highjacked."

La Volpe rubbed his mouth briskly on his sleeve now, trying to whip away any trace of Machiavelli spit. When he finally gave up, he stood up, "We should get back before another one comes along."

"This means nothing! Right?" The younger questioned as he pulled up onto his feet.

"Well...-"

"Volpe!" Machiavelli interrupted with fear in his eyes.

La Volpe laughed, "No worries. It didn't. I'm just messing with you. Besides, I'm not gay."

* * *

><p>Bartolomeo watched Machaivelli and La Volpe return, traces of blushing still on their faces.<p>

"What happened to you two?"

Both gave him these deer-in-the-headlights expressions, then La Volpe answered, "Machiavelli fell into the Tiber and I had to fish him out."

"But Machiavelli isn't-."

"Just skip it." Machaivelli intersepted. "Has Ezio woken up yet?"

"No. He's still asleep." Bartolomeo answered, still suspitious about what the hell had gotten those two so worked up. Finally he shrugged away the thoughts of what ever it was and changed subject. "You feeling better, Volpe?"

The thief gave a weak smile, "Yes I am." Although he could see that he was forcing himself to sound calm. Which brings him back to the question, what the hell did he miss while they were out on a walk?

* * *

><p>He walked with them, watching his memories unfold before him. What did he know? That his name was Ezio Auditore, he had two brothers and a father who were hung, an uncle who was shot, and a sister and a mother who were still living. But that didn't explain what he was. He had seen himself kill about a half a million people, and yet, he still didn't know why he killed. They didn't explain at all.<p>

"What's the point of this?" He asked.

His father looked over to him, "What do you mean? You need to know who you are."

"Yes, I get that. But why do I kill?" He confirmed. "No one's explained at all."

He smirked, "That, my son, you'll know soon enough."

He scofted, it was the same answer everytime...

**Yeah... I don't know... This was just a stupid chapter filler whatever. That's why it wasn't long. And don't kill me for the slight VolpeXMachi! I don't support it! Really, I don't! That's why I believe that if they were to EVER, EVER kiss, it'd be because a guy who can't steer a horse bumped into one of them and he landed on the other on actident! I DON'T SUPPORT THE PAIRING! AT ALL! *dodges a few throwing knives and runs for my life***


	49. Chapter 49

**Yeah yeah... I know. Last chapter SUCKED! And I got a throwing knife to the face... but I'm going to get back on track and wrap this fan fic up really soon. So yeah, enjoy the chapter.**

Ezio finally stopped, "Can someone please explain to me now?"

His father turned and nodded, "Alright, I guess we've basically gone over everything else. We could start with this now."

With a smile of victory he watched as Fredrico twitched a wing and Petruccio find a place to sit. When his father sat himself down on the ground, he signalled for Ezio to do the same, so he did. "My son, you did kill, but it was for more than what it seems to appear. There was more meaning behind it."

"Then please, tell me why."

The older took a breath, "You are part of a group, the Assassins. I was once one, Mario was, your sister is, and most of your friends you've met are also. We Assassins fight another group, the Templars, and try to maintain balance as well as get rid of those who wish to dystory it. The Templars, they want control, and control alone. They say it's to better the world, but it's not."

Ezio nodded, everything becoming clearer.

"Mario had been killed by Cesare, who was only there to kill you and steal the Piece of Eden."

"The Piece of what?"

He sighed heavily. "The Piece of Eden, Ezio, is a device that can do absolutely anything. Tip the scales in war, show the future, control others. The last is the reason is the key to Templar's sucess."

He then stood up. "You have your answer. Now, my son, go back and help them. They need you. Kill Cesare, and restore Roma."

Light streamed into his eyes, blinding him. Voices became audible, just barely. But he could hear them. As his eyes recovered form the light, he realized he was in the hideout on the couch, faces looking down at him.

"Ezio! You're up! How're you feeling?" Bartolomeo asked.

Ezio half shrugged, pushing himself up to a sit. "I'm fine. _Molto bene_, actually."

Machiavelli raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

He smirked, "Why not you guess, Niccolo, and I tell you how far off you are."

The younger raised an eyebrow, "You remember?"

Ezio nodded still grinning.

La Volpe seemed to smile the widest, "Do you even remember what had happened over the past few weeks?"

Now that he thought of it, most of it was a blur, he shook his head.

"Good."

Ezio stood up, "Now that everything is back to normal... ish... we should probably get back to what we were going to do."

Machaivelli sighed heavily, "Ezio I have one thing to tell you, since you obviously can't recall. Zita was killed."

For a moment, he couldn't help but feel a shard of icey pain stab him somewhere, she had been one of his first recruits, and he had been friends with her. "How did she die? Who killed her?"

Annette, who was standing behind La Volpe, spoke up, "That bastard Cesare shot her."

Ezio balled his hand into a fist now, "Then we strike back."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm going to get the Piece of Eden and then I'll find that Cardinal." He told Machiavelli as he walked into his study, reaching into one of the draws of his desk to pull out the shining ball. And suddenly, it glowed almost blindingly bright! His body growing numb as he felt the ground vanish from under his feet!<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Ezio suddenly found himself standing on a roof! Facing a target who was walking through the streets, he was right back at the assassination? But why? He shook the racing thoughts from his mind, maybe it was just his thoughts, or maybe he had really experienced what he had. But this time, he'd do things a little differently. He aimed his wrist gun at the target, then fired. The man fell to the ground and the guards all rushed to see what had happened.

He signaled for his recruits, two pouncing onto the seekers after throwing down smoke bombs, then finishing the last couple of guards with ease. Ezio jumped down from the roof, stopping one of his recruits before she had left, and found himself staring staight at Zita! She was alive and well! Her blue speckled hazel eyes bright and a soft tan glow to her skin. She was alive and well!

"_Il Mistro_, an honor!"

He smiled and hugged her calmly, earning a confused look and the question, "What was that for?"

Ezio sighed, "It's just that, I've been thinking, if you or any other of my recruits were to die, I don't know what I'd do."

Zita clearly seemed to buy the half lie. And left him to give the target his last rites. When he finished, he then ran to Agnolo, wondering if he'd know.

"Agnolo!"

"_Messer_? Can I help you or something?"

"Do you remember me?"

The doctor casted him a strange look, "No, should I?"

Ezio shook his head, "No. No, just asking."

He then bolted down to the thieves guild, hadn't it been captured or something? If he were right then it'd still be. He came to be greeted by a thief. No, it was normal. Nothing had changed. He could assume that no one but Machiavelli and the recruits would be at Tiber Island.

Everything he had gone through had been reversed, as if none of it happened.

He looked up as he saw a dove swoop down over head and land on a fence post, staring at him with a straight look.

"Thanks father." Ezio murmered, although he felt slightly stupid for speaking with a bird. The assassin turned and continued to walk back to the hideout, then stopped as he saw five shimmering figures stand on the bridge in front of him, smiling brightly and proudly. He blinked in surprise, but they were gone as if they never were there.

_"A second chance for you, Ezio. Use it well."_

He forced away any forming tears as he heard Cristina say those words, he'd do so much better this time around. And he'd do them proud. He'd be sure of it.


	51. A goodbye to you all!

**Thanks so much for reading and everything. That chapter was the last, and I'm glad that I'm done. So I'd love to give a big thanks to SkyEra, who had been a huge motivation for me to do this whole fanfic! So yeah. I'm done now, and I hope you all liked it.**

**P.S.**

**I'm planning a new really long fanfic and I give you a sneak peak!**

"Leonardo?"

The artist was staring down at his work on his desk, a hand on his bearded chin, but when he heard his friend, he looked up. "Yes Ezi- ooohhhh..."

There stood his friend, slimmer than usual, hair longer, cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and his clothes seemed looser on him than usual. The armor really missfitting and looked heavier now that they sat on his much more... er, how could he discribe it in a word? Feminine?

"We have a problem," Ezio said gruffly, his voice seemed forced. He opened a hand, holding the Piece of Eden. "I think the damned Apple did this."


End file.
